The Rock Stands Alone
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: Refrence to gangs in later chapters~ O.K. Three new mutants have been discovered, none of them fall in love with ANY of the x-men.They come from an orphanage and their pasts are harsh but now they must adapt, and with a new threat from the past comming wi
1. Default Chapter

Alone. I remember always being alone. I always thought how unfair it was for me to be alone-and I hated it with my very soul. 

The worst part about being alone was the torture because I was different. 

I remember being alone in the locked closest. It was the scariest and worst of times. The darkness seemed to want to consume me and that was the worst part.

I developed a fear for the dark.

I tried to scream but nothing I ever did worked. No one would ever hear me.

The second worst part was the gossip, name calling, and bullying. 

Sure, I could fight pretty damn well since I had been on the streets for a year or so-but I didn't believe in beating up people who were weaker than I.

I sat in my tree. Yes it was my tree for I had deemed it thus. In a way it was my security blanket. All trees were for they could house me. 

Right now I sat in the apple tree. It was my favorite tree, my safe tree.  Bellow me some of the girls were gossiping.

"She's such a freak!"

"I know, like, she is, like, such a dork!"

"Ya~a, she can't even wear a uniform cause she wouldn't fit!" then they laughed in their squeaky high-pitched voices. I hated their high-pitched voices-they always gave me a headache.

It was true though. I didn't wear the school's uniform. I wore a hooded cape, cowl, baggy blue jeans, and a baggy t-shirt that reached to the crook of my elbow and an added touch of fingerless black gloves; while the other girls wore skirts and blouses and the boys wore pants and button down shirts.

Why was I so different?

Honestly I had no idea as to WHY my appearance was as it was. All I can remember is always being like this. My skin was a light bluish-gray color with a darker shade of bluish-purple rocks that assorted my features. 

I was a monster. 

My eyes were brown, and my long blonde hair was always done in a ponytail and it went past my tan fox ears that lay on top of my head. 

Did I mention I also had short fangs?

Ha, that was a trip.

Oh course then there was a mark that curled down my right arm. It was a black dragon and it's head rested atop my hand; its red eyes always stared at you it seemed. Ms. Laguna, the woman who ran this place, Shady Pines Orphanage, gave me a bandage to wrap it in- so it was never seen.

Of course as if my problems weren't bad enough; if I concentrated on the word 'Sora' giant, black, dragon wings would come out of my back and enable me to fly. I never knew why it was so, so I accepted what I was.

A monster.

And if that didn't make matters bad enough, I was mute. Oh yes, wasn't that just peachy?

I remember becoming so. It was all mother and father's fault. Father's fault for slapping Mother and making her kill him. Mother's fault for driving in the rain. And mother's fault for smashing into the wall she should have seen but didn't cause she was too drunk.

Mother's fault for dieing and leaving me in this hellhole. 

"Kai! Come down!" One of my two and only friends, Mitsuko called to me. I looked at her and shook by head.

"If you don't, I'll come up!" I rolled my eyes in good humor and continued to recline near the top of the tree. I remember how I met Mitsuko. It had been on the streets. For just as my mother had robbed me of my voice, her mother had robbed her of her health.

Mitsuko was sick with Aids. Her mother had sold her as a prostitute for a year. I could never imagine what Mitsuko's life had been like and I never wanted to.

Of course, my other friend was much closer to me than Mitsuko could ever be. His name was Touma. He had taken care of me on the streets and helped me get along without my voice.

We grew so close and we still were; so I wasn't surprised to see him behind Mitsuko. He smiled and helped her up onto the first branch and then he too began to climb.

Of course, he got to me first and got comfortable before helping me pull Mitsuko up. She smiled at me.

"So, are you day dreaming again?" I nodded my head tiredly.

"You know, we might get in trouble for staying up here." Touma said quietly. When he spoke of trouble he meant the other kids. He always tried to protect me from getting locked in confined spaces and sometimes he'd even get locked inside with me. But most times no one cared or even knew I was locked away until I was near hysteria. Then they, Mitsuko and Touma, would come and break me out. I'd fall into his arms and cry while he said comforting words and calmed me. 

I always loved the feel of his arms around me.

Maybe that was because he didn't mind how I looked and he knew there was a cure out there for me somewhere. He even said that when he turned eighteen he'd take Mitsuko and me out of here, even though I was two years younger and Mitsuko was only a year younger. 

I sighed softly and leaned on the tree, looking at the sky. I knew this sweet moment with my friends wouldn't last for long, but I savored it nonetheless. The sound of Touma's breathing. His beautiful brown eyes looking at me with concern and his brown hair hanging in his face, and his muscular frame-much like mine.

Then I looked at Mitsuko. I savored her jet-black hair and long bangs that were only a few inches shorter than her hair that was piled at the top of her head in a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes looked at my lighter ones and they danced with laughter. I never wanted her to die and I will always hope they find a cure for her illness. 

Both of them wore the uniform that the orphanage had given us and I smiled a bit. I knew I'd never be the same as them. They were perfect and I didn't understand how Touma could love a freak like me. 

A rock slammed into my arm and I looked down. It was a group of people, girls and boys alike, who I considered the most popular group in the orphanage. They always got their way and they considered themselves to be perfect; even though they were not. 

The one who had thrown the rock was the girl that tormented me every living moment. 

Mandy.

I never liked her. She was tall and had strong arms. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair a 'perfect' blond. She always had people around her.

The only thing that was worse than being Mandy was trying to be Mandy.

That is where Miranda came in. she was Chinese looking and had jet black hair that was always pulled into a bun a little bit above the nape of her neck. Her eyes were almost black and her smile was perfect. 

Boys always flocked around the two and that's why girls strived to belong to that group. 

I hated it with a vengeance, all three of us did. 

"Ms. Laguna says you have to come in; some people are coming to check out the orphanage." Mandy said in her annoying, high-pitched singsong voice. 

I didn't move and another rock was thrown at me.

"You better listen to me freak! I don't want you to make our orphanage look bad. Just because a freak like you will never get picked doesn't mean you have to ruin it for us all!" Then they laughed at me. I couldn't even talk back to them as they always talked back to me.

I knew exactly where I was to go. Ms. Laguna loved to put me in the closest when people came to check out the rest of the kids. She left me there and never got me out. I probably would have died in there a long time ago had Mitsuko and Touma not always come to get me.

No one ever wanted them either. Mitsuko because of her AIDS and Touma because he was too old. He was nearly the oldest person in the orphanage and he knew he'd. He even worked a job on the weekends so he could save up for a small apartment when he got out of here. 

I always missed him when he was gone for they always picked on me the most when he wasn't here.

I looked over at Touma who sighed.

"Stop throwing rocks! We're getting down!" he first helped Mitsuko down and then he paused on his steps going down-looking right into my eyes.

"Don't worry just think of me and Mitsuko while you're in there, o.k.?" I nodded and bit back tears as he gently touched my face from underneath the hood. Only he could do that without being totally grossed out. Well, he and Mitsuko that is.

I sighed softly and started climbing down. Touma gently picked from the tree when I was almost down with a smile. I smiled and shook my head too. He loved to swing me about once before he set me down; which he did. 

As we walked I ignored the snide comments and the shoves I got. For the three of us were intractable; they were my security blankets and without them I know I'd be lost.

We entered the big building. Inside it was slightly chilled since the air conditioner was on and since it was so hot outside.

Ms. Laguna was waiting for me.

"There you are." She said gruffly and took my arm. Quickly I was led from my friends and to the farthest corner of the house. She was going to put me in the big closest this time. The one that had a small window.

When we got there she spun me to face her.

"I expect you not to make a sound-one sound, got that!?" she yelled. Her breath reeked of alcohol and tobacco.  The smell always made us kids sick and right now it was really bad. But I nodded.

Ms Laguna was a petite woman with a stuffed bra. She always wore scanty dresses that showed off her stuffed bra. We all knew it was stuffed because sometimes one side was bigger than the other. Ms. Laguna also wore too much make up and she had no fashion sense at all.

She unlocked the door and flung it open. I could see dust in the air and the small window. Fear pricked me.

I would be alone.

She pointed inside and I gulped-walking in.

No sooner had I done that the door closed and the locks bolted. I turned around and touched the door, my bluish-gray fingers looked so weird against it. I sighed and went to the place where the sun was-as well as a window. A limo pulled in and I sighed.

I hoped some nice little kid or kids would be traveling away in that.

But I knew it would not be me.

I turned away and felt around the floor. If only I could find it…. There! I lifted up a loose floorboard and reached inside. I pulled out a very dusty book. I set it down beside me and gently lowered the floorboard back down silently. It made no sound and a let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Facing the window again I pulled a blanket from the corner. I had brought it here the first time I had been introduced to this particular closet. It was the one I always went in when parents were coming to get a kid or two-maybe even three sometimes. 

I spread the baby blue blanket out on the floor and sat in the small piece of sun quietly. I gently took the book and moved it before me. Then, with precise fingers, I moved the hood away and brushed one of my long, pointed elfin ears.  I smiled and let the hood fall back and lowered the cowl, and then I let the sun warm my face. I closed my eyes and secret pleasure and played with my right elfin ear. It had two silver hoped earrings on it. They were really small but I always like to play with them. 

I sighed softly and let my hands drop to the book. I whipped away a layer of dust and revealed the title. It was one of my favorite books. I had swiped it from the garbage when I was living on the streets. 

I loved to read, and it was called 'Spell Fall' I loved that book a lot and I smiled to myself. Only Touma and Mitsuko knew I had stashed this away in here for I knew if Ms. Laguna found it she would destroy it.

I sighed again and opened the book but found I didn't have the heart to read it. Os instead I settled in a comfortable position and watched as all two hundred and six kids lined up in a straight line.  I looked for Mitsuko and Touma and found them at the very end where all the kids with 'deformities' or were too old were gathered in a small half circle off a ways. 

I turned my attention to the black limo that had paused at the gates and now was coming into the driveway and parking. I wondered what type of people would come out of there and was shocked when I bald man in a wheelchair came out with a tall man in blue jeans, white shirt, and jean jacket came out. Following them came a red haired girl who looked about eighteen and a guy wearing red sunglasses who looked nineteen. I peered closer at the car and I swear I saw something blue and fuzzy. Maybe it was a jacket?

But why did it move?

~

"Are you sure this is the right place, professor?" Scott asked from behind the person in question. Xavier smiled.

"Yes, I can feel their presences, can you feel it Jean?" Scot looked over at his girl friend who nodded.

"Yes, I feel two of them together and one all alone." She said quietly. Scott put an arm around her shoulders and she sighed and smiled at him.

Up front Logan rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'kids and their love-y dove-y crap'. 

"So, are we going to send elf in if your suspicions are correct, Charles?" Charles Xavier folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"I believe so if it is necessary." They continued on their way and soon were met by a very scantily dressed woman. Her brown hair was done up at the top of her head and curled. A cigarette was in her hand and she puffed it one before throwing it down.

"Why greetings Mr. Xavier." She said, a slight slur in her voice. She smiled showing off her tobacco stained teeth. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well, I'll just leave you to inspect the kids and pick which one or ones you want. I'll be waiting in the front office!" She smiled curtly and sauntered back inside.

"So which ones are they Professor?" Scott asked. Charles pointed over to the small half circle of kids.

"You and Jean go ahead and get them this will be a great opportunity for Jean to test out her power. I need to try and find the other one."

"Right professor." Jean tugged on Scott's arm and pulled him over to the small half circle.

The kids there stared at them like robots in a way and it made Scott uneasy. Jean sent her power through the small group and leaned on Scott as her mind strained. But like a beacon in the night, Touma and Mitsuko stood out clearly in her mind. 

The kids watched as Jean whispered the information to Scott and then they both walked over to the end of the circle where Mitsuko and Touma were.

"Will you please come with us?" Mitsuko looked at Touma.

"Why?" Mitsuko asked with malice in her voice.

"We'll explain later, o.k.?" Touma stepped foreword and regarded them warily. 

"This doesn't mean we're coming with you. We both have something very important here." Though he was only seventeen he stood up to Scott bravely.

"Don't worry, we wont force you into any of that." Scott said raising his hands in mock surrender. The two followed jean and Scott back to the Professor slowly and warily.

Professor Xavier glanced at Logan. 

"Look in the window near the shrubs, tell me if you see what I do." Logan looked right where Kai was.

"I see. Need the elf?"

"I believe so." Then as discreetly as possible, Logan left and went back to the car. 

Xavier then turned his attention back to the group of four and smiled as they came to him.

"Hello, I'm professor Xavier." He stretched his hand out to Touma who shook it warily. 

"What do you want?" he asked harshly. Xavier continued to smile as he let his hand rest.

"I guess I should start from the beginning shouldn't I?" The stared at him and he continued quickly.

"I run a school for talented individuals like yourselves." 

"We aren't talented." Mitsuko spat angrily. The professor continued without missing a beat.

"Lots of people say that, but I know different for I can read your thoughts and I see your hidden potential. At my institute, people like you develop their abilities and learn to control it. Of course I won't force you into it and you may stay here if you wish but I ask you to think about it." Touma immediately shook his head.

"I have a friend here. I wont leave her to go to some school." The professor folded his hands and rests his head on top of them.

"Tell me, is your friend, different?" Touma and Mitsuko stiffened. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously and Mitsuko clenched her fists. 

"Do not worry, we have been watching you three for some time now." Touma glared.

"Talk." The professor sighed and began telling them about Cerebro and the institute and exactly what he thought their powers would be. The just stared at him through the whole thing.

"I know, you, Mitsuko, can manipulate water because-"

"How?! It was only once! ONCE!" she said in near hysteria, knowing fully well it hadn't been once. 

"Please, calm down. It may have only been once, but Cerebro is very delicate and can detect the smallest things." The professor said, playing along with the lie.

Touma looked at Mitsuko.

"We've got to calm down, o.k. Mitsuko? This school may help us." Mitsuko whipped her eyes from tears.

"I thought no one knew…."

"No one else knows, o.k. Mitsuko? It's going to be fine."

"I just don't want to end up like Kai…." Touma eventually calmed her. He stared at the professor.

"I'm not going anywhere without Kai."

"Then you wont." Touma blinked.

"I know all about your friend as well." His eyes shinned with amusement at Touma and Mitsuko's bafflement. 

"I'll explain later." He turned to Jean and Scott.

"Can you please go and sign the adoption papers for me?"

"Uh, right professor." The four left again.

Logan opened the car door and Kurt looked at him with his golden eyes.

"Am I going in?" he asked in his thick German accent that could never hide his excitement. Logan sighed. 

"Ya, and put on your best face." Kurt gave him a thumbs up and a cheeky little grin as he pushed the blue button on his holo-watch. Immediately he changed into the more human looking Kurt. 

"Now get goin', elf." No sooner had Logan said that was Kurt off in a poof of dust and a 'bamf' sound. 

"And PLEASE don't mess this up." Logan added to himself and settled himself in the driver's seat for a short nap. 

I whipped away my tears as I saw Mitsuko and Touma walk away. I wish I knew what had been said or could at least hear their voices one last time. I knew it was too good to be true. No one wanted to be friends with a freak. I just thought that… that… no! I wouldn't think about it. I returned to reading my books but I couldn't concentrate. I watched the group talk with the bald man that would take them away from me.

I couldn't help it and I began to cry silently; knowing that if I made any sound I was surely going to get in trouble. Probably miss dinner.

I lay down on the blanket and closed my eyes. Maybe they just wanted to talk. Ya that was it! They only wanted to talk…. Hopefully. I don't know what I'd do if Mitsuko and Touma were taken from me. Both of them were different… just like me! I remember the first time Mitsuko moved water. She created an umbrella for Touma, herself, and me in an alley. He had been panicked and hadn't known how she'd done it at first but soon she controlled it pretty well. 

And no one saw; just as no one had seen my appearance except for the orphanage kids and Ms. Laguna. Of course Touma and Mitsuko as well. 

I sat up and drew my knees to my face and rocked back and forth quietly. 

At least it wasn't dark in this closest. I was just alone.

I knew Touma could heal. I remembered how he'd stumbled upon that as well. I had gotten a nasty cut somehow and he had healed it for me.

It was always hard for people to hurt me because my skin was so hard. But when I did get hurt I could bleed to death. It always scared me thinking about it. 

I sighed.

I was the only one who was misshapen and I hated it. I hated it, hated it, hated it! Only Touma saw me cry about it. Heck, he was the only one who saw my cry period. 

I loved him so much.

I sighed softly again. I always sighed when I was sad. Looking out the window, I couldn't see Touma or Mitsuko anymore and I felt a tear roll down my face.

It's not fair.

BAMF!

I jumped and looked to see a poof of dust and a guy standing there. He had on kaki pants a red shirt with a jacket on top. His hair was a dark bluish color. He smiled.

"Guten tag froline," he spoke German. I backed away on instinct and pulled up my hood and cowl. Who the hell was this guy and how did he get here?!

He smiled.

"Don't be afraid, froline. I'm here to help." He reached for me and I knocked his hand away. Before me his image sizzled and there before me stood the creature I thought I had seen in the limo!

"Don't be afraid!" it was too late for being afraid, I had already concentrated on 'Sora' and now my wings stood out.

"Vait!" he yelled, but I turned around and broke through the window, squeezing myself out. What if her was a mutant hunter or something? I heard about people like those form Ms. Laguna when she was feeling inconsiderably mean. What if they waned to kill me and dissect me!? I had to get out of here! I had to! I took off at full speed- heading towards the woods; my only escape.

"Oh zats just vonderful!"

BAMF

Kurt reappeared in the car. Logan looked at him.

"You messed up, didn't you, elf?"

"She just freaked!" he said with an angry pout. Logan sighed heavily, muttering something incoherent.

"Which direction?"

"She's in za voods!" Kurt replied. Logan got out of the limo and shut the door saying something to Kurt that sounded like 'Sat here.'

Touma and Mitsuko looked at Jean and Scott as they signed the papers and paid the small adoption fee, it was taking forever. They had already gone to get what few possessions they owned and finally, when they returned, it was done Ms. Laguna waved all too cheerfully.

"Thank you very much!" she said in a happy voice.

"Come on you two, let's get back to the professor." 

"Wait, what about Kai?" Mitsuko said suddenly.

"Don't worry, we can talk to the professor about it." Touma reassured.

When they got back the professor and Logan were frowning.

"What… what is it?" Jean asked suddenly.

"Our third guest flew into the woods and-"

"What happened? Kai? Was it Kai?" Touma asked suddenly, temper flaring.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I sent one of the students in to get her and she got scared."

"Well you said you were some sort of mind reader, where is she?!" Mitsuko screeched.

"Just calm down Mitsuko, please." Xavier sent a wave of telekinesis out in the forest. He blinked confusedly.

"All I can see is a large tree, a weeping willow."

"Oh." Was all Touma said before he took off for the woods. Professor Xavier looked to Mitsuko for an explanation.

"It's their secret place. It's where they go if they want to be 'alone'." She was obviously calm now that she knew where her friend was. She smiled.

"Don't worry, Touma can take care of it." Logan muttered something about 'kids and their love-y dove-y crap' again as he went fuming to the limo.

"Is he always like that?" Mitsuko asked bluntly.

"Um, ya." Jean smiled. Mitsuko sighed and  put her hands behind her head; looking at the sky.

"So what can YOU do?" she said, looking at Scott and Jean.

"We can't show you here, Scott's ability isn't, well, too friendly." Jean smiled, and touched Scott's arms lovingly. Mitsuko made a face of disgust.

"If it's not Touma and Kai it's someone else." The Professor raised an eyebrow at her general direction. Mitsuko sighed and with a dramatic sigh she cupped her hands and looked at the sky.

"Oh my dearest love, take me to the stars!" she said in a sugary voice. She dropped the act.

"Get it?" Xavier chuckled. Jean and Scott looked at each other and laughed.

"What? It's true." Mitsuko smiled cheekily.

"Either that or it's 'eye love'" she sighed seeing their looks.

"Oh forget it. It's the term people use on the street." More looks and she sighed again.

"Never mind, just, never mind."

Touma worked his way through the woods quickly. He had been traveling for only a few minutes when he reached the small bridge he and Kai had built to get across the small river to get to their little island that supported a gigantic weeping willow.

It was a truly beautiful tree. Glorious branches and vines hid everything inside. 

He ran across the creaky old bridge and pushed past the vines hastily. He stepped on the mossy ground and was met by humid air. This tree was always warmer on the inside it seemed.

"Kai?" he called softly. He heard a soft rustling and looked up. Kai was nestled in a hammock he had bought coming home from work one day. Together both of them had hung it and usually spent most of their days there.

When they could get away from Ms. Laguna, that is. 

The hammock was near the top and Kai peeked at him with tear filled eyes. Touma sighed softly and walked over to the tree and started to climb.

Kai made room for him and he sat down next to her. Immediately he found her huddled in his lap. He gently hugged her and swung them back and forth. Her wings had returned and the clothes had returned to their normal places-not even a tear. 

"Sssh… sssh… come on now. It's gonna be alright." He pushed her cowl down, and pushed her hood away, and then he petted her head gently, running his fingers through her soft blonde hair. She sniffled and looked up at him.

-Touma…- she mouthed and he pulled her into his lap, hugging her tenderly.

"I love you." He said softly. She looked at him and burst into tears again.

"Sssh, don't cry…. Don't cry, o.k.?"

-How can you love a monster?- she mouthed to him.

"You are not a monster. If anything, you are an angel."

-Touma….- She relaxed in his arms and cuddled him softly. She seemed to say that she was scared.

"Look, those people will not hurt you. I swear that to you." Touma said, rocking them back and forth some more. 

"They are good people and they only want to help us, why don't we go ahead and give it a chance, shall we?" he felt her nod against his chest. He held her there a few minutes and then her breathing slowed.

She had fallen asleep; the day's events had taken it's toll around her. He smiled and gently prodded her hood back up.

Then, with great ease he slid her onto his back and climbed down the tree. When he reached the bottom he readjusted her on his back and chuckled when she made no move to wake up.

"My poor baby." He smiled and walked across the bridge and began trying to find his way back.

~

It had been nearly forty-five minutes when Mitsuko FINALLY spotted them in the distance. After they got closer she groaned.

"See? I told you; more love-y dove-y crap."

By the time Touma reached them it had been nearly an hour since he had given chase. He panted quietly, but smiled-adjusting Kai's weight on his back.

"Well, that… was easy enough." He smiled.

"She fell asleep?"

"She was exhausted when I got to her." He shot Mitsuko a look when he found her grinning at him. But she only looked at him innocently.

"What?"

"Gutter head."

"Am not…." She grinned and stretched.

"I was only gonna say that it took ya long enough."

"Shall we go then?" Scott asked, interrupting the small discussion that he was sure would turn into an argument.  

"Fine with me."

~

Kai woke up about halfway through the ride. At first she just blinked dizzily-seeing only Touma at the moment. But then she took in her surroundings and her eyes widened, she would have tried to bolt but Touma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. You're fine." Kai's eyes darted around wildly, and she let out an unsteady breath. Touma slowly removed his hand from her shoulder, now sure she wouldn't run.

Suddenly her hands darted up and made sure her cowl and hood her up.

"You're with friends now." Said a new voice. Kai looked over to see the bald man she had seen from the closet. She stared at him.

"I'm professor Xavier. I run a school for gifted children like yourself." Kai looked at Touma and mouthed something.

"Kai, don't you dare go there."

"So, Kai. It is completely up to you to decide whether or not you want to join." Kai looked at Touma.

"I joined, so did Mitsuko-she's in the back." He added the last part, as if answering her question. Kai sighed and looked back and Xavier, who stretched out his hand. She hesitated in putting her hand up, but shook it anyway. 

"Splendid." Xavier smiled.

"I'll introduce you to the students as soon as we get back, welcome to the X-men." Kai looked at Touma immediately after Professor Xavier finished his sentence. The later of the two seemed to nod and he turned to the professor.

"Um, begging your pardon, but.. I did forget to mention one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Kai can't talk. She's mute." There were several minutes of silent and Kai buried her face in Touma's arm. 

"Oh come off it Kai, silence merely means he's thinking." Kai peeked up at Touma and sat up. She starred at Professor Xavier.

He was smiling.

"You needn't worry too much about that, here." He handed her something.

"I had forgotten to give this to you. Let's just say it's a welcoming present." Kai looked at the watch and gave it a questionable look.

"Put it on and press the blue button." Kai did as was told, and Touma gave a startled cry as her image flickered and reformed. 

She looked like a human, and instead of the cape and cowl, she now wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a nice baggy shirt.

Kai's reaction was a startled jump and an unbelieving look at her hands. She looked at them in utter disbelief.

"It's not a cure mind you, it's only a holo inducer." Touma gently touched Kai's face.

"It's still stone…" Kai blushed and Touma began to laugh.

-What?- she mouthed.

"I can finally see it clearly when you blush."

-That's not funny!- she mouthed back. 

"It's not a cure, but as I promised, I'll find one." Kai rolled her eyes.

-You and your mushy stuff. I'm beginning to see what Mitsuko sees-

"Oh, god forbid that." Kai turned back to Professor Xavier and smiled.

-Thank you very much.-

"You're very welcome." Kai sighed softly and leaned on Touma, and idea struck her and she looked at Touma in a panic.

"What is it?" Professor Xavier asked.

-Ms. Laguna.- 

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure she'll understand and if she doesn't I can always pull a few strings." Kai nodded and relaxed back into Touma's side, and he put an arm around her.

~

An hour later the car stopped and Mitsuko was the first to get out. She breathed in the air and sighed.

"God I hate cars." 

"So do I," Kurt seconded beside her. Jean and Scott got out more silently. Professor Xavier was next, shortly followed by Touma and then Kai. Last, but not least was Logan who went off to be somewhere by himself. 

"Kai-chan! Wasup!? Ooo I see you got the holo watch, isn't it, like, so cool?" Mitsuko said excitedly. Kai starred.

"Did they give you sugar or something Mitsuko?" Touma asked.

"Nope, I'm just all happy like." Kai raised an eyebrow as Mitsuko poked her.

"Hey, your still rock hard! Go you!" Kai blushed and looked quite a bit startled when Mitsuko grinned.

"So, what did you two do in there?" Kai's face reddened more and her eyebrows shot to her hairline. So did Touma's.

"M-Mitsuko…."

"What? What did I do?" she grinned and elbowed Kai playfully. 

-Mitsuko cut it out!- Kai mouthed angrily. Mitsuko sighed.

"Oh fine, spoil all my fun." Mitsuko put on a smile again after only a few seconds. She turned to Scott, Jean, and Kurt who were watching them with amused glances.

"Kai, Touma, this is Jean, Scott, and Kurt." 

"It's nice to meet you." Jean stretched out her hand and Touma shook it with a smile, while Kai hesitantly did.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Touma smiled and then shook Scott's hand as well, urging Kai with a simple prod to do the same. Afterwards, Jean and Scott shared a glance.

"Uh, welcome to the X-men?" Kurt smiled and shook Touma's hand. Touma and return looked startled for a second feeling the fir, but smiled none-the less. Kai stared at Kurt for a minute before doing the same. She looked slightly startled and then she looked at him closer. Quickly she tugged on Touma's arm and mouthed something to him.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked, confused at the lack of sound. Touma chuckled and smiled.

"She says she remembers you. You were the fuzzy thing that she thought was a mutant hunter." Kurt pointed to himself.

"Me? Za fuzzy dude? Never." Kai smiled a bit and turned back to all of them.

-It's nice to meet you all.-

"Am I going deaf?" Kurt asked as he poked a finger into each of his ears. Kai looked down in embarrassment at this and fidgeted uncomfortably. Thankfully, Touma and Mitsuko came to the rescue. 

"She's mute." They said simultaneously. 

"Oh." Scott and Jean chorused, while Kurt said an embarrassed apology. Kai mouthed something to Mitsuko.

"She's says it's O.K." She said with a big smile.

"Well, now that you all have met, it's late and I suggest we all get some rest. We can finish the introductions in the morning."

"Right Professor, Goodnight." Scott and Jean left after Jean had also said Goodnight to professor Xavier.

"Goodnight Professor!"

BAMF

Professor Xavier smiled and Turned to the three new recruits standing there.

"I trust you wont mind sharing a room, and I can trust you?" Kai and Touma blushed while Mitsuko proceeded to laugh.

"We aren't like that Professor!" both said, err, Kai mouthed, at once, reddening in the face.

"Alright, just making sure. Follow me." They turned and it was then that the three caught site of the 'house'.

-Oh my god!-

"It's giant!"

"You're loaded!" Professor Xavier raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"Please, follow me."

The three followed the professor through a maze of halls and they finally stopped at a door.

"This will be your room. I made sure to call ahead while you were sleeping so there are clothes for you in the dressers. I'm sure you can find out which one is which; there is also a bathroom and three beds. Is that alright?"

"Thank you so much professor Xavier, we don't know HOW we can ever repay you."

"There is no payment necessary. Dinner is at Seven thirty, I hope We'll be seeing you." And then he left. 

Mitsuko was first to come out of shock and she opened the door. Inside three beds were lines up, and dressers were on the opposite sides of them. Mitsuko immediately went in and claimed the bed nearest to the door was hers, and ironically, when she opened the dresser in front of it, clothes of her particular like and size were in the drawers.

"Cool!" she said in awe, picking out a short sleeping gown, the color of hot pink. Touma and Kai walked in, the later shutting the door. Touma looked in the second dresser, and seeing it had his style of clothes claimed the bed across from it. He reached in and pulled out a pair of boxers to sleep in. Kai, in all pure sense, got the bed near the window and she went to it opened the dresser and was surprised to see clothes she'd actually wear. 

~Wow, I'm impressed…~ she thought to herself as she looked at the baggy pants and shirts. Opening the third drawer she took out a pair of black boxers and a really baggy nightshirt. She looked over and smiled, seeing Mitsuko coming from the bathroom and Touma going in.

"You o.k.?" Mitsuko asked calmly, coming over and placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.

-Ya, just can't believe it.- She mouthed and smiled.

"Can't believe what?"

-That we might finally be in a place where we… I… fit in..- Mitsuko sighed and pressed the red button on Kai's holo watch, letting Kai's human image disappear and be replaced by her true one.

"Kai, you will always fit in with us."

"Bathrooms ready!" Touma smiled as he came out in his light blue boxers.

"I think I'm going blind!" Mitsuko said sarcastically as Kai went to change. Even with the door closed she heard her friends banter back in forth. She came out and clapped her hands for attention. They looked at her.

-Bed, now. Sleep.- They laughed quietly and each went to their own beds.

"Goodnight everyone." Mitsuko said.

"Goodnight." Touma said sleepily, and Kai mouthed Goodnight, even though no one could see and took off her holo watch, laying it on the table beside her bed, and closed her eyes as Touma turned out the light.

Even after everyone was asleep, which was fairly quickly, Kai was still up. She couldn't sleep, so she reopened her eyes. She wasn't used to sleeping on such a soft bed.

She was used to sleeping on the floor.

Kai finally sat up and looked at the window. It had a window bed/seat. She sighed softly and got up. To her surprise, there was a blanket and pillow there. Smiling to herself she stood and walked over. The sight before her was of the back. And it overlooked the sea and forest. While she didn't like, or want to know how to swim, she did always love the sea; as well as forests-so she was comfortable as she curled up under the blankets. 

In only a few minutes she was sleeping soundly.

~~

"Kai…. Kai wake up." Gentle shaking is what awoke me. I opened my eyes to see Touma's smiling face. What possessed him to wake me up at this ungodly hour I had no idea of, but I just pretended to still be asleep. 

"Oh come on, don't do that. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes." I didn't care, I needed sleep. I pulled the blankets over my head and hopped he would go away.

He didn't, instead he chose to rip the blankets from me.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Mitsuko giggled from what I supposed was behind him and I begrudgedly got up. I hated to mornings, and always had. How those two could be so damn chipper was beyond me. I starred at Touma with an agitated look as he handed me some clothes. He had obviously been bored so he though he had to pick out what I was gonna wear.

He had everything but the necessities, and I was glad he didn't go through the underwear drawer. If he had done that I would have been forced to kill him. I looked at what he had picked out for me and raised an eyebrow.

A pair of baggy blue pants, a large blue shirt with the kanji symbol for Dragon on it. 

"I put our shoes by the door, so we can put them on as we're going out, k?" Mitsuko smiled. I rolled my eyes.

-God, you're too chipper in the morning. Whoever..-

"We know, "whoever thought of mornings should be drug out into the street and shot.'" They chorused with me. I couldn't help but smile, and laugh in silence.

"Now, get out of bed and get dressed." I sighed and smiled, standing up and going to the dresser Professor Xavier had arranged for me. Grabbing some unmentionables I retreated to the bathroom. 

I dressed quickly and took my hair down, running my fingers through it and retying it. I looked at myself in the mirror and then slipped on my holo watch. I pressed the blue button and stared. How could his be? I could never repay the Professor enough…. But then an idea sprung me. Why not show appreciation and cook him a nice dinner?

When I came out Touma and Mitsuko were going at it again, this time about virginity or something. I paid it no heed and proceeded to make my bed. I finally got them broken apart and 7:22; we had eight minutes to find our way to the kitchen.

-Do any of you recall seeing a kitchen?-

"Nope."

"Nopers." I sighed a bit; this would prove to be a challenge. 

~~

"So, like, did you hear what Kurt said?" Kitty asked Rogue as she ate a piece of toast. 

"Ya, I heard we got new recruits, so what?" Rogue took a bagel. Evan sighed contently with his donut. 

"So, are they, like, nice?" Kitty turned to Kurt, expecting full detail. He just smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh! You're, like, no fun!" Kitty pouted and continued to munch on her toast.

"It's best not to pry, half pint." Kitty just laughed a bit at Logan's comment.

"Ya, I'll, like, keep that in mind." Logan muttered something and continued to read his newspaper, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Where's the Professor anyway?" Kitty asked suddenly.

"Probably with Mr. McCoy." Said Evan.

"I heard them discussing something as I was coming down."

"Oh, then, like, where are Jean and Scott?"

"Probably eating each other's fa-"

"We're right here." Jean said sharply, coming from the door; interrupting Evan's sentence and giving him a sharp look. He in turn happily munched on his donut. Scott too came through the door a few seconds later, and then he was followed by a very bouncy looking raven haired girl, a mild looking guy with brown hair, and a timid blonde who's hand was being held by the brown one.

"Man, thank goodness you found us, we could have gotten lost for years and years just following Kai's good sense of smell." The raven-haired one said with a laugh. The blonde sent her a glare and mouthed something at the brown haired one who laughed. It finally dawned on the three that they were being watched and the raven-haired one grinned, waving slightly.

"Hi! I'm Mitsuko! It's nice to meet you, on the way down here I heard a lot about you from jean, she's very nice isn't she?" the students starred at Mitsuko curiously as she rambled on, only stopped by the blonde who casually poked her back.

"Nice to, like, meet you!" Kitty said excitedly.

"I'm Kitty." 

"Nice to meet you!" Mitsuko beamed. 

"And I am Touma, this is Kai." Touma pointed to Kai who shyly blushed and hid behind his back a bit. 

"I'm Evan."

"Rogue." Logan merely shuffled his paper and stared for a minute.

"He's Mr. Logan."

"Why don't you sit down and have something to eat?" Scott offered. All three of them sat down, and a few minutes in Mitsuko and Kurt were engaged in an eating contest.

"Ew! That's, like, disgusting!" Kitty made a face at the two garbage disposals. Touma smiled.

"Believe me, when she's starved she will eat absolutely anything." Touma's smiled turned to Kai who was starring at the table and fidgeting slightly. 

"You o.k.?" She looked at him and said something with her eyes cause he seemed to nod.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Evan suddenly asked. Scott, Jean, and Touma stiffened a bit.

"What?" Touma smiled gently at Kai.

"Kai doesn't talk at all Evan…"

"Why not?" Kai looked straight into Evans eyes and made a slicing motion with her hands. When he still didn't get it she turned it over to Touma.

"She's mute."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Kai shook her head and smiled.

-No need be.-

"What did she say? I'm afraid I'm not good at lip reading.."

"She said 'No need be'." Rogue said with a sigh.

"No worries, I'll get used to it."  The door opened again and a lady with white hair came in.

"Hey Auntie O!" Evan smiled.

"Good morning Evan." Her eyes turned to the three newcomers.

"You must be Touma, Mitsuko, and Kai. I am Ororo, but also known as Storm because of my gift." She smiled and took her seat at the breakfast table.

"After breakfast, Professor Xavier would like to speak to you, Kai." Kai simply nodded and pushed her chair from the table a bit..

"You barely ate." Touma said, a protective tone in his voice.

-I wasn't hungry.-

"Still…"

-I'm not anorexic, or ever hope to be anorexic!- Kai gave Touma a playful shove.

-Waste of food anyway.-

"What are you guys, like, talking about?" Kitty said with a confused expression.

"I, like, couldn't decipher anything you were talking so fast!"

"We were talking about absolutely nothing." Touma smiled.

-He's right, absolutely, positively nothing!- Ororo smiled and Kai looked at her.

-Where is Professor Xavier, please?-

"He's waiting for you in the lounge. It's down the hall and to your right."

-Thank you very much Ms. Ororo.- Kai politely excused herself from the table and left.

"So, like, where did you come from?" Kitty asked with a smile-ignoring Kurt and Mitsuko who were still engaged in war.

"We came from the Shady Pines Orphanage. We were previously running around on the streets. Before that, well, lets say we didn't have very pleasant experiences. Actually, Kai wasn't born mute, and she doesn't speak much about how it happened. Mitsuko, however, speaks often about her predicament and-"

"Go on and tell them, I don't care." Mitsuko interrupted between a mouthful. Touma sighed.

"Mitsuko had Aids because… well… her mother sold her as, well.. you know." A few collective 'Ooohs' went up and they starred at Mitsuko for a minute.

"She doesn't look sick."

"Because I keep it at bay with my gift."

"Cool! Can you, like, heal?" They watched Touma in anticipation and he contemplated telling them.

"We are all friends here Touma." Ororo said kindly. Touma smiled.

"Yes, I heal to the best of my ability-but so far I am not strong enough to cure."

"Still, that's pretty cool, man."

~

Kai knocked on the door she was instructed to go to. Immediately a large furry creature opened it. Kai only jumped slightly but smiled when she saw the Professor and knew it was o.k. and that it was another one of the 'gifted' people.

"Come, sit down." Xavier beckoned. Kai silently sat down in the chair he pointed out.

-Hello, and good morning.- She mouthed with a smile. 

"Kai, I'd like you to meet beast, or Mr. McCoy."

"Hello, how do you do?" the creature's voice was calm, and Kai shook his outstretched hand without a thought until she had pulled back. She gently ran her hands over her stone hard and cold hands.

-Sorry.- She mouthed, looking down.

"Don't worry, we are all friends here; and we'd like to help." Kai looked at Professor Xavier and smiled weakly.

-It takes a lot of getting used to.- He nodded with a smile.

"Mr. McCoy wants to help, and so do I. Can you turn off your holo watch for us?" Kai nodded, a bit reluctantly but turned it off. She turned her eyes down so she wouldn't have to look at them, and fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"You need no fear us; you should only fear, fear itself." Kai looked up instantly.

-You like philosophy?-

"Very much so. But my favorite is Shakespeare." Kai's eyes brightened a bit.

-Hamlet?-

"One of my favorites." Xavier cleared his throat and smiled; glad she had found a good bond.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to what you hide under that bandage." Kai gave Xavier a puzzled glance, but nodded and unwrapped the bandage. 

"Is this familiar Hank?" Professor Xavier asked the big blue man.  Hank looked at Kai's arm closely.

"I can't put my mind on it, but yes. It looks vaguely recognizable." Professor Xavier nodded and folded his hands; again resting his head on them. 

"You may put the bandages on again." Kai nodded and began the tedious task of rewrapping the bandages. Once she was done she looked up.

"Kai, would you mind if I took a sample of your skin in for testing? I'd like to try and find something to cure your it." Kai nodded and let Mr. McCoy take her hand and gently, with something she couldn't recognize, gently take some scrapings. It didn't hurt much, so she didn't make a sound. 

"I'll go to the lab now." And he left her with professor Xavier. 

"I sense there is something you wish to ask?" Kai nodded with a smile.

-I was thinking of a way to pay you back.-

"You need not to."

-I know, I WANT to. So I thought of something really nice this morning. I have a way with cooking.. or so Touma says..- She blushed slightly.

-So I wanted to ask you if I could cook for you.-

"I think I can arrange that, anything you need?"

-Do you have a table that I can cook for an audience? Just a large heating surface.- Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Care to tell me the plan?"

-I can cook GREAT Japanese food, yet Americanize it so everyone will like it.-

"Ah, I see. Anything special you need?" Kai reached into her pocket and brought out a list.

-Do you have these ingredients?-

"Yes, I'll have them brought out before you."

-Thank you professor-how many people am I serving?-

"Let's see, I believe it is ten."

-Great!- for the first time since Kai had come to the Xavier institute; she put on a great big smile.

~

Kai left the lounge a few minutes later with a smile on her face, and she intercepted Touma and Mitsuko in the hall who were just coming to get her.

-What?- she asked suddenly when Touma smiled.

"We're going to go outside to the beach; Ms. Ororo said it was o.k., and everyone else is coming along as well-do you want to come?"

-Sure, just NO more swimming lessons.- Kai gave Mitsuko a look.

"What? I didn't TRY to kill you, or drown you.  You just sunk and it took me a while to find you." Mitsuko said with an innocent grin.

Kai rolled her eyes, and three went to find their room-which wasn't that hard since Kai had actually paid attention to where they were going the other night.

"So, what did you talk to Professor Xavier about?" Mitsuko asked curiously, coming from the bathroom in a bathing suit she had found in a drawer. She was the last to change and Touma was in a pair of dark blue swimming short with little waves on them. He also wore a baggy shirt and his shoes. Kai was dressed in a pair of long shorts that reached her knees and the same t-shirt; she also wore her shoes-minus the socks. 

Mitsuko now came out wearing a hot pink two-piece, but had short shorts on and her shoes. Both Mitsuko and Touma held a towel and Kai didn't bother with one.

-You ready now Mitsuko?- Kai asked with amusement.

"Yes, now I'm perfect." Touma and Kai looked at each other then rolled their eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door; Kai opened it to see a smiling Kitty.

"Are you, like, coming or what?" Kai nodded and pointed to Mitsuko.

-She had to perfectionize herself- Kitty laughed as Mitsuko gave her a harsh look. While Touma just chuckled and put a hand on each of Kai's shoulders and leaned on her. Kitty starred at them.

"You two are, like, going out, aren't you?" She asked with a grin. Kai and Touma reddened while Mitsuko crooned.

"Yup, sure are. Sweetest little love bird I ever did see!" Mitsuko laughed with kitty as the two glared. 

"Yare, Yare Mitsuko. Remember, I'm going to get you in the water."

"Remember, I have the advantage Mr. Healer. You MIGHT beat me if Kai joined you but you know she wont set foot in the water again." 

"You're, like, not going to swim with us?" Kai shook her head.

-One near death experience n the water is enough for me, I'm just going to watch and laugh to myself when Touma creams Mitsuko.-

"Oh. Ready to, like, go then?"

"WOO HOO! Let's go!" Mitsuko bounced out of the room with Kitty while Touma and Kai went at a slower pace. It wasn't until they caught up with the group that someone noticed the holo watch.

"What's with the holo watch? I thought only Kurt needed that." Evan said, pointing to Kurt, who at this point, had his off. Touma gently patted Kai's shoulder.

"They wont make fun of you."

-Promise.-

"Zey never make fun of me." Kurt smiled, and continued trying to 'put the moves' on Kitty. Kai shook her head and jean smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to feel obligated to do anything until you're ready." Kai smiled and nodded.

"Ready to go?" Scott took over leadership roll, and they began journeying down to the beach-with the occasional shriek from Kitty. Rogue stayed away from everyone- and she wasn't in a swimsuit either. In fact, she looked as though she didn't even like being around everyone as much.

It took about five minutes to get down to the small beach at the base of the cliff, but as soon as they did there were immediate shots and laughs and they raced foreword. Kai was silent, as was Rogue. The later went to a rock to dangle her feet in the water, while the former went to another large rock who's top was nearly flat to sun bathe.

~

Touma looked at me one last time before diving into the water. I didn't mind not going in, it didn't bother me in the least because I didn't like the water, therefore there was no reason to fret. 

I stretched out on my rock to warm up. I always had loved the sun, or anything hot for that matter. In a way, heat was a safety blanket for me.

I closed my eyes from the harsh sunlight. I didn't like light that much for my eyes were very sensitive.

I think a lot when I close my eyes, and this time I'm thinking about my holo watch. Should I take it off? What will they say? They don't seem to make fun of Kurt, but what about myself, would they make fun of me?

Suddenly something very wet loomed over me and I opened an eye. It was Mitsuko, and she was grinning.

"So Ms. Sunlight, are you going to even enjoy yourself?"

-I am.- she sighed and sat next to me. Here it comes.

"Look, I know you're really sensitive about your appearance, but why don't you loosen up a little?" I sighed and thought this over. I hadn't had a lot of fun in ages, and it was a place where I was told I could be free. 

The holo watch tempted me, screaming 'turn me off!' but I was afraid. What if they were undercover mutant haters? 

No, they would have killed us already.

I sighed and looked up at her.

-You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?- she grinned cheekily.

"Nope, never." She took the time to ring her hair out all over me. I glared half-heartedly.

-Whatever, but if they laugh it's you who is going to pay.- I took a big gulp, and pressed the button and took the watch off. It was at that moment Mitsuko decided she'd like to get everyone's attention.

"Hey Touma!" she yelled, gaining everyone's attention. I blushed.

"Looki! Kai had finally decided to cut loose! Has the world ended!?" I buried my face in my hands and decided to push Mitsuko off my rock. She gave a startled to cry but laughed when she got back up, dusting herself off.

"So, are you still a virgin?" she said, err, well, yelled. I had finally had my last straw. I grinned evilly at Mitsuko.

-Sora- she had no time to run as I scooped her up. I knew she hated heights, so while she was busy screaming insults at me I flew as high as I dared go with a passenger, right over the ocean, and dropped her. I took great pride in watching her fall for a few seconds before I dove down.

I caught her inches before she hit the water. She glared at me and muttered something nasty; and I could only grin.

-Bye bye!- she gave a screech as I let her drop into the water. She came up sputtering a few seconds later.

-Remember NOT to piss me off.- she glared and just as I was about to leave, she had the nerve to grab onto my feet!

-If you want it that way, fine.- I started pumping my wings as fast as I could, and before I knew it she was out of the water and actually sliding on it! She was pretending to Jet ski! I sighed and turned to her.

-Get off, you're heavy.-

"Nope, go faster!" she grinned enthusiastically and waved to Touma who was laughing his ass off. I glared at him and decided to take things into my own perspective. 

It then occurred to me that Mitsuko had done this so I wouldn't be scared about the others reactions. I looked at they were actually laughing and rooting for me. Evan was trying to place bets.

"See? Told you they would except it." Mitsuko grinned and then I grinned to. I shot up in the air and Mitsuko gave a screech.

"There she goes! Who bets Mitsuko is going to fall off?" I heard Evan shout.

"I bet you three candy bars!" 

"You're on Kurt!" I looked to see them all starring, and then I looked at Mitsuko.

"I guess they think I'm going to fall." Mitsuko said, white in the face as she looked down.

-Bye.- I grinned and stopped flapping my wings, Mitsuko in all her fright, let go and we fell side by side-Mitsuko was of course screaming. 

Right before we hit water I flipped over and caught her, and let her land easily in the water. She grabbed her heart.

"I'm NEVER going to tick you off again." She said as she caught her breath. I caught mine and floated a hair's breath from the water.  Mitsuko, seeing this, grinned and I had no time to get away before she jumped up and pulled me under.

Immediately I knew I was sinking, and sinking fast. Something was drawing me under, and it didn't feel right. I opened my eyes to see Mitsuko going back up and Touma coming right down. 

I needed air, and I needed it fast. The edges of my vision began to blur and I felt my wings start moving again. The water churned around me and I felt myself shooting up.

Suddenly I felt the air I needed reenter my lungs as I shot up higher and higher towards the sky. I reopened my eyes to clouds. I have come up with the clouds. I look down; I can only see little dots.

-Birds…- I watch them fly bellow me. I wonder how long I was under the water. I blink dizzily and begin to descend slowly.

No more adrenalin rushes for me!

As I get closer I see everyone waiting. I descend faster and now I can hear Scott asking me something.

"Are you o.k.?" he yells, since I am still very high. I give him a weak thumbs up when really I'm shaking so bad it isn't even funny. As Soon as I touch Touma rushes up and hugs me, so does Mitsuko.

I can't help but smile as I'm sandwiched between them. Between Mitsuko saying 'I'm so sorry' over and over again and Touma checking to see if I'm all right, and saying how much he loves me I get pretty agitated. I look to the first person I see which just happens to be Rogue who is watching from a far. I give my best 'help me' look and she seems to get the message, thankfully.

"Just pull off, I think y'all made the point might clear to her." She says, speaking up for the first time. I marvel at her accent. Everyone seems to have an accent now a days and it gets quite funny. Mitsuko and Touma back off with embarrassed grins and I grab my chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. Then I grin at Mitsuko.

-I am SO going to get you. I know where you sleep.- I put my wings away with another grin.

"ooo, I'm so scared." She grins and elbows me. I turn and give Rogue a thankful smile. 

Now mostly everyone is back in the water and playing-including Mitsuko who decides to play with the water by splashing everyone with forces of water. Touma stays behind and I lay my head on his lap while he strokes my hair. It always makes me feel so much better when he does that and before I know it my eyes are closed and he hums a soft tune to relax me even further. 

"Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by…" he sings that right into my ears and I open my eyes to stare at him as he sings our song an octave lower than it is usually sung. I can't help but smile and mouth the words with him. Before I know it the song is over and everything is quiet. 

"Man, I wish I had a camera." Both of us look to see Evan grinning and holding his hand sin a square.

"Yes, what a cute couple." He adds.

"Do you really want to free fall from hundreds of feet in the air?" Touma asks, semi calm.

"Uh… gotta go!" he runs back to the water's edge and I smile, shutting my eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun. Touma leans back on the cliff's side and sighs.

"It's so nice being able to express our powers without worrying too much." I nod and he chuckles, scratching behind my ear. I open my eyes and look at Touma's face.

"You're such a cute little kitten, aren't you?" he teases and I bat at his arm playfully. For once I can be at ease and be myself. 

~

The group of students played at the small beach until Professor Xavier called them back in. He was smiling when they returned, and so were they because for once he didn't have to watch them practice-instead he got to let them have a small vacation.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Oh ya!" Kurt did his little party dance thing.

"I see you took off your holo watch, Kai. Good for you. I Hope you will feel more comfortable now," Kai nodded and smiled.

-I'll go get changed and get everything ready for dinner, don't let anyone peek until I say it's o.k., alright?-

"That's fine with me.' Receiving odd looks form her new friends and Touma and Mitsuko, Kai raced up to her room in a record speed.

"Like, what's going on?"

"Kai wants to cook for us tonight, she said she feels like she need to pay us back."

"Sveet!" Kurt was obviously enthused at the idea of trying new food.

"Why don't you all go and get dressed and meet me down in front of the dinning room?" Xavier offered. Kurt, Kitty, Mitsuko, and Evan raced foreword while Scott, Jean, Touma, and Rogue went calmly. Professor Xavier laughed to himself at the sight of their enthusiasm. This day off had obviously worked wonders and opened them all up a bit and that was something he was grateful for.

~

Kai was already dressed by the time Touma and Mitsuko entered their shared room. Mitsuko grinned at her ensemble. A nice baggy shirt, and you guessed it, nice baggy jeans as well. She also wore her shoes and a new pair of socks-she was grinning happily as she tied her hair back in a high bun. She had activated her image inducer again and was quite happy with herself.

"So what are you going to cook for us?" Mitsuko said, as Touma entered the bathroom to change so Mitsuko could change out here.

-My secret.- Kai winked and then laughed silently, her head tilted back wards and her shoulders shaking. Mitsuko smiled.

"I haven't seen you this happy ever."

-May it's because I'm feel so very good!- Kai smiled and stopped laughing as Mitsuko finished changing. She was dressed in a nice baby blue shirt and a pair of tight jeans with a nice hem. She gently pulled her hair back to the top of her head and her eyes sparkled with happiness. 

"Can I come out now?"

"Yeah, come on let's see if Kai goes all goo-goo eyes when she sees."

-Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm laughing.- Kai glared playfully and Touma came out. Mitsuko laughed and whistled. He was in a pair of jeans and a black t-shit. His hair was combed and his eyes twinkled. Kai blinked and smiled.

-I have to go! Bye!- she dashed out the door. Mitsuko and Touma followed behind more casually. 

When the two reached the door to the dinning hall everyone was waiting, some more impatiently than others-for they were hu~ungry! Poor Charles was forced to deal with some VERY hungry teenagers.

"Now calm down, this is just Kai's way of showing her appreciation, I'm sure she'll be ready shor-" the door opened and he was abruptly cut off, and smiled when Kai motioned them inside. They had to stop and blink. The tables had quickly been rearranged and a large cooking surface was before them. Plates were set up for each person, as well as silverware and chopsticks. Cooking utensils, food, and oils were set up behind the cooking surface and Kai took her stand there, motioning them all to sit down.

"Wow, like, that's so rad!"

"How did you get it all here, Professor?"

"I had a lot of help." He smiled at Logan, Hank, and Ororo who now took their seats, the two later with small smiles. Touma smiled as he and Mitsuko took a seat across from Kai. Kitty took a seat next to Mitsuko, Kurt next to kitty, Evan next to the empty seat Touma had made a point to save for Kai, Scott next to Evan, and then Jean sat by Scott, soon followed by Rogue who sat next to her. Finally Professor Xavier took his seat at the end.

"Are you, like, gonna cook for us?"

-Yes!- Kai nodded with a big smile. She started to turn around, but stopped.

"Wait!" at Mitsuko's call of course.

"Vhat now? Vere starving!" Kurt whined. Mitsuko giggled and stood up.

"Ishitakimas mina-san!" A chorus of 'what's' went up and Mitsuko beamed.

"It's traditional to wish everyone a good meal!" she sat down.

"Very well then."

-Thank you very much Mitsuko.- Kai smiled, bowed slightly, and took some oil, putting it on the heating surface-making a slight hissing noise. She then began to dump white rice on it, and cover it with more oil. She nodded at Ororo who dimmed the lights.

"Like, what's going on, Ms. Ororo? Why did you dim the lights?"

"Just watch kitty." Professor Xavier smiled and folded his hands, resting his chin on them. Kai suddenly lit a match and Mitsuko squealed.

"I'd lean back if I were you Kurt!" she warned. Kai waited until he did so and then held it over the 'oil'. Immediately it went up in a blaze and she pulled her hand back, blowing out the match and taking a spatula in hand. Smiling at the squeals and exclamations from her fellow peers, she began to turn the rice so it wouldn't burn. The flames died down and she began adding seasoning and some vegetables, all the while turning it. She looked at Touma for a minute, as if telling him something to refer to everyone else as she added some meat she had let cook before hand.

"Everyone hold out your smallest plate." Touma said with a smile.

"Why?" Evan immediately question.

"Just do it Evan." Jean shot back with a laugh, nudging Scott who immediately complied as well. Making sure everyone had done so Kai began to flip rice on everyone's plates.

"Cool!" Kurt exclaimed, getting his helping. Kai then took time give her own plate some attention. Once the rice was done with, she pushed the extra over to the side and began the main course. 

-The rice is an appetizer, k?- she said, silently hoping everyone could see her.

"This is pretty good." Rogue commented quietly. 

"What are you going to cook for us?" Evan asked, tasting his rice as well.

-I am making my version of the hamburger with some fried chicken.-

"Cool!"

"It's, like, fast food."

"Yeah, alright! The fuzzy likes this!"

"Sounds good." Scott offered.

"Yay! This is my favorite dish!" Mitsuko exclaimed. The adults stayed quiet as Kai put the main course onto the heated surface. Her eyes were full of determination as she quickly copped the mean up into pieces. She poured some more oils over it, making the fire shoot up once more, and then she set the hamburger meat on the other side.

Then, while that was cooking, Kai set out things for the hamburger and chicken, which included dressing, ketchup, mustard, onions, lettuce, hamburger buns, salt, pepper, and other assorted spices and such.

Finally, after about five minutes of cooking it was over with and the meat was nestled on everyone's plates. Kai took her seat by Touma after making sure she turned off the heating surface.

Kurt, not too surprisingly was the first to taste.

"Well, like, how was it?" Kitty asked.

"Shame on you, you'll have to try it first!" Kurt said, shaking his finger with a grin.

"Chew your food, elf." Kurt made a mock solute and swallowed. 

Soon everyone was eating and Mitsuko was praising the cooking like no tomorrow, making Kai blush like a tomato. 

"Aww look, she's blushing." Mitsuko teased. Kai blushed even more.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, it's rather good." Jean smiled, elbowing Scott when he didn't say anything.

"Um yeah," he smiled and jean glared at him mildly.

-Thank you very Much, everyone.-

"It's us who should be thank you for such a delightful meal." Hank smiled and Kai dipped her head, if possible, blushing more. 

-I'll go ahead and start on the dishes, just go ahead and bring them to the kitchen when your finished, o.k.?- Without waiting for an answer she quickly gathered up the already soiled and unusable plates, balancing them with a smile as she headed into the kitchen to clean up. 

Touma looked after her with saddened eyes.

'Do you still fear people that much, Kai?' he thought.

TBC

A.N. What do y'all think? I know Rogue isn't usually this quiet, the characters may be a bit off, but I'm working on it!


	2. chapter 2

A.N. Thanks to the one person who reviewed and didn't say a thing about my spelling lol.

"How about this one?" Mitsuko asked, holding up a pink short-sleeved shirt with a hot pink heart in the middle. Kai, who was sitting on the bed, shook her head and gave it a thumbs down. Mitsuko sighed and put that one make and rummaged around in her drawers fir a minute before pulling out a baby blue T-shirt with a light pink heart. Kai seemed to go in though before she gave a wide grin, showing off her tiny fangs and giving it a double thumbs up.

"Yay!" Mitsuko squealed and set the shirt next to a pair of kaki shorts they had picked out earlier. The sounds of Touma showering could be heard and Mitsuko sighed and picked up the hair dryer that had lay dormant in her friend's hands for quite some time now.

"Here." She gently prodded her friend to turn around and turned the dryer on as she began to dry her friend's still dap hair form the shower she had taken earlier. She smiled as she picked up the long sandy blonde locks and dried them, much quicker at it than her friend. For extra style, she made sure to dry it so it curled to the inside. She giggled when her friend's ear twitched as the warm air blew over them, and her friend wiggled about.

"Want me to do your hair?" A soft sigh from her friend and a nod.

Mitsuko gently picked up the hairbrush they had found in the bathroom and began to brush out the long locks that reached a little past her friend's shoulders. Her own locks had been tamed a while ago and it was piled into a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down and curled a bit.

"Want me to style it like I usually do?" a nod and Mitsuko separated her bangs from the rest. Then she gently pulled the topmost part of her friend's hair back into a ponytail, leaving some of the middle, and all of the bottom to hang. She smiled as she wrapped the bangs around her fingers, giving them an extra curl.

"There." Kai turned around, her ears twitching slightly, but she was smiling. She had already gotten into her school clothes and was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and an equally baggy blue shirt, a symbol for fire written on it in Japanese. On her arms, the same silver and black encrusted guards remained, hiding the scars.

Mitsuko suddenly sighed, still clad in a nightgown, and sat down beside her friend, gentle taking her hands into her own. She traced the guards.

"You know… they'll all find out sooner or later."

-I know.- her friend looked down and gently took her own hand back into her own. She had yet to activate the holo watch.

-Professor Xavier said they would know we were mutants because we hang out with the people from here.-

"I know.." Mitsuko trailed off and there was silence, except for the shower. Suddenly, Mitsuko smiled.

"But, I'm glad. I'd never ditch these kind people. So if we are ridiculed, so be it! Can't be worse than the orphanage, can it?" Kai shook her head with a small smile.

-You're right.- she gently pushed the blue button on her holo watch, and her skin was replaced to a human liking. Suddenly, the shower stopped and Touma peeked his head out.

"Can I have the blow dryer?" He asked with a grin. Kai sighed and with a grin took the blow dryer to him.

"Thanks!" he shut the door and Kai sat back down. Soon there was the sound of the blow dryer being activated, and a minute or two later it was turned off. A few more minutes passed before Touma stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of dark blue, baggy, jeans and a medium blue shirt with a white stripe going across the front. His hair was nice and brushed and on his feet were a pair of socks. 

"Good morning." He chirped. Kai gave him an annoyed glance.

"Oh come on, cheer up my little fox, it's a new day full of new beginnings and our book bags are right by the door with the others'! we've also been promised a free ride to school by Jean!" he smiled and elbowed her playfully.

"Besides, breakfast is in five minutes, lets high tail it down there!" Mitsuko grinned and hopped up, slipping on her shoes while Touma and Kai took their time and actually tied the laces.

"Hurry up you turtles! I'm hungry!" Mitsuko whined, bouncing. Kai rolled her eyes and Touma just chuckled.

"Alright, do you remember where it is?"

"Of course I do!" Mitsuko stated triumphantly. 

-We're going to die- Kai mouthed flatly. 

"We are not!" Mitsuko huffed.

"Come on!" Kai and Touma shrugged and followed. 

Breakfast was silent for me, as usual. I pretended to listen to the talk, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I toyed with my food, and ate it quickly, brining my dish to the kitchen for solace. I even washed it and dried it, putting it back even though I wasn't obligated to.

I just didn't know why I couldn't bring myself to be happy. I as finally going back to public school instead of listening to the instructor that always came into the orphanage and taught. 

Today I would be as normal as I could get. Today I would go to classes, my schedule already in my pocket. Today I just might make some more friends!

So why wasn't I happy at all?

I sighed and sat down, plastering a smile to my face as I mouthed something every now and then, Touma or Mitsuko voicing it for me if it wasn't clear. 

It made me upset.

I wouldn't fit in, no matter how much I did.

That was because I didn't have a voice, it was the whole problem.

If my vocal chords hadn't been paralyzed then this just would not have happened, and I would be able to be happy and be able to actually communicate with others.

Maybe even Mr. McCoy would be able to find something to cure this skin of mine.

"We'd better get going if we don't want to be late." Scott said suddenly and a few groans went around the table. Professor Xavier, Ms. Ororo, Mr. McCoy, nor Mr. Logan ate breakfast with us in the morning, so no one encouraged us.

"Don't look so stressed." Touma chuckled from beside me. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'me?'. He just gave me one of his knowing looks as the three of us got up, Mitsuko bouncing more than usual as she slid her backpack over a shoulder. Touma and I followed at a slower pace.

"Come on, lets get to my car." Jean smiled, pulling up beside us and wiggling her keys with a smile.

"Coolies!" Mitsuko beamed, hyperactive as usual. I could only sigh and cover my mouth as I yawned.

"You're still tired?" Jean asked with a small laugh.

-Low blood pressure- 

"Ooh!" she smiled and I gave a weak grin.

"You're still not used to that skin of your, eh stony?" Mitsuko grinned and I mock glared at her for the use of that horrid name.

-Don't use that horrid name!-

"But it suits you my stony friend." Mitsuko grinned.

"Yes, it's funny until she creams you." Touma stated with a smirk. We were not in the garage and Scott was pulling out in his car with Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and himself seated inside.

"Can I get a ride with y'all?" a voice said from behind us and I smiled at Rogue. Somehow, she reminded me of someone I knew, and I liked her.

"Sure, just go ahead and get in the front." Jean smiled. So while Rogue got up in the front because of her ability, we three squeezed rather comfortably in the back. I leaned back and rested by eyes until I heard the engine start.

"So if we can't catch a ride we can go through the woods, right?" Mitsuko asked, leaning forward in the seat.

"Ya, there is a path that leads right back to the mansion." Rogue said. I decided then I liked her accent, it kinda suited her in a peculiar sort of way. 

"So, do you guys think you can get to your glasses alright?" Jean asked suddenly, I nodded as she looked at me in the mirror.

"Sure, no problem." Mitsuko grinned, I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement.

-So, you gonna blow up the FACS room today?- She made a pouty face.

"I'm not that bad of a cook."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Jan smiled, readjusting her mirror. 

"It doesn't take too long to get here does it?" Touma remarked as we pulled into the parking lot and parked. 

~*~

Today, I found one thing interesting as we regrouped and began walking inside the building.

People hate mutants.

Rocks, insults, and wads of paper were propelled in a distasteful manner as we walked in.

"We don't want you here!"

"Go back where you belong!"

Funny how they don't even know us, yet hate us. It seems the rest have gotten used to it, but I just can't! I mean, how can Kai but up with this crap? And I thought the orphanage was bad.

"See you later!" is the common phrase among us as we depart for our separate classes. Touma, Kai, and myself stay together. We're supposed to go and meet the principal. I forget what his name is. I think I'll just call him Mr. P. Stands for Mr. Principal. I like it.

Hmm… Kai seems really down and she hangs around Touma. I bet her ears are down, she doesn't like being in public much, and I can't blame her.

Part of me wants to hit her and tell her to smile, while the other half wants me to put my arms around her and comfort her.

"How do you suppose you'll participate in classes?" I finally ask and both look at me. Kai shrugs.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Touma smiles and I can't help but smile too. His smiles are always catching, and before I know it all of us are grinning like idiots as we slowly open the office door and step inside. 

Inside said office, there is a long counter with a swinging door attached at the end, a long hallways with the principal's office at one end and the nurse's at the other end. Then, along the hall there are several offices, none of which are labeled.  There is a secretary behind the desk, and her hair is long and frizzy, done up in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. I can't help but notice her eyes are a beautiful shade of green. 

She smiles, one of those 'I don't want to be here but I'll try and be happy' smiles and looks up at us.

"New students?" a nod from Kai, she's so brave.

"Names, please?"

"Mitsuko."

"Touma."

-Kai- she blinks and looks at Kai, and files through her papers.

"Oh, yes. You must be the ones Professor Xavier sent.." her tone holds a bit of malice as she holds out three folders, one for each of us, and each one is labeled. We take our respective folders and she points to the principal's door. His anme is written on it, Mr. Kelly.

So that's his name!

"He'd like to have a word with you." 

"Cool." I can't help but grin and open the swingy door and lead the way through, brimming with confidence….

That soon disappears as we step into the principal's office. There, sitting behind a large desk in a chair, is a tall looking man with brown hair and glasses.

"Welcome. Have a seat." We sit down without a word.

"Now, I've already been through this with the other 'special' students." He accents on special.

I feel like hurting him for some reason.

"I will not permit mutant activity on MY school grounds, is that clear?" he snaps.

"Crystal." I squeak.

"Yep, crystal clear sir." Touma smiles a bit.

-Yes. Fine with me.- he stares at Kai and I can tell she wants to shrink up in her seat.

"You think your funny, don't you?" she shakes her head.

"She can't talk, sir." Touma, not too surprisingly, defends her with a determined look on his face, and it looks like Mr. P is getting angry.

"Now, get out of my office."

"Yes sir!" Touma smiles and we get up, and leave the office with relief.

"Man, I am So glad that's over with." I grin and open my folder, taking out my schedule.

"Where is your locker?"

"Um.. down this hall." Touma points down a hall where there are lots of people, but at the end there is a section of locker's with no occupants.

"417?"

-418-

"And 419, what are the odds of that?" I can't help but grin. How perfect can ya get? We slowly walk down the hall, ignore odd glances.

Man I hate being the 'new kid'. It's so annoying!

We look at our schedules for reassurance and open our lockers.

Immediately…. Papers (probably hate notes) fall out, and I can't help but be angry!

"Oh come on!" I yell and throw my backpack down in frustration. I can't help but stare as Kai calmly picks up all three bunches of notes and sticks them in the top shelf of her locker and begins to unload her backpack.

"How can you be so calm?" I can't help but screech.

"You're making a scene…" Touma says quietly, beginning to unload his on backpack. Kai looks at me, and gives me this deep, soul-searching look.

I hate it when she does that!

-It is best to stay calm so they know it doesn't affect you and they'll stop.- I sigh and begin loading my backpack, frustration seems to build in my hands as I shove everything in.

"I hate it when you're right."

"She knows." Touma smiles and takes out his binder. His is black, kai's is blue, and mine is a very cute (and I must say) stylish, pink!

"And here I thought I was going to make some more friends." I can't help but mutter and shut my own locker.

"What do you have first, Kai?"

-Communications with Mrs. Shanks.- she answers in an almost systematic way and I can't help but wonder how she does it. How can she put on a mask like that? I know she cares… I can see it...sorta. And I KNOW Touma can see it and sense it too! 

Man, what a nice way to start the day.

"Hey, like, hi!" Kitty waves and jobs over to us, books in hand. I smile and wave.

"He~ey!" I grin and wiggle my eyebrows, making her laugh.

"Like, what classes do you, like, have first?" she asks. I absolutely adore her valley girl accent!

"I have.. let's see.. Mathematics with Mr. Margrave, you?"

"I have the same! Like, wanna walk to calls together?"

"Sure, see you guys whenever I see ya!" I wave goodbye and they wave back and continue to converse.

Looks like they have first period together, that's great!

~*~

Jean and Scott walked side by side to their first period class, which happened to be Trigonometry. Each of them were doing very well in the subject, and were having a nice, peaceful, intelligent conversation when..

"Summers!" Scott inwardly groaned as the football star, Duncan, came jogging towards him and Jean. Jean put a hand on her head as he sidled up to her.

"Hey Jean." He grinned and tried to take her books, but she wouldn't allow it.

"What do you want Duncan?" she desperately tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she looked at him and Scott gave her a suffering look and she gently tried to pry herself from the football star's grasp.

"I was wondering… do you have the answers to the Trig test yet?" Jean's temper flared as she forcefully, and non-too gently, pushed away from the blonde.

"I told you time and time again, Duncan! The answer is no!"

"Oh come on.. all you have to do is-"

"I said no!" She said in disgust and turned her back to him, and latched onto Scott's arm. Duncan growled and glared at all the onlookers, who then found something else to do.

What an eventful morning, no?

~~~

School was all-new to me. The halls, the lockers, the faces of (in most cases) angry people. I had most of my classes with Touma and Mitsuko.

Thanks to professor Xavier.

But everyone treated me differently.

I hated being mute.

In each class ridicule followed as the teachers found out I couldn't speak. They'd try and not to laugh.

But I was used to it, and I remained calm. 

Too bad Touma and Mitsuko didn't have as much self-control.

By the lunchtime they were pissed.

After lunch, when it was time for study hall, and all throughout the day they got angrier.

Sure, they were used to it, but not to such a degree.

But the worst part was this feeling I had…

It was horrible.

All day I felt as though someone or something were watching me. Waiting for me to make a move, make a mistake or something. 

Maybe I was paranoid, or maybe I wasn't, but as the three of us walked through the woods (as we had told Jean we were going to do for exercise that afternoon at lunchtime) that something was lurking behind every bush.

Something was there.

I knew it.

Even if Touma and Mitsuko dismissed it as the jitters. 

"So, do you guys like it?" Mitsuko finally asked with a sigh. She meant the school. I couldn't help but shrug.

-It's fine. Good library.- 

"I knew you'd say that." Touma chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. We paused and Mitsuko giggled as she held her hands up in the shape of a picture frame.

"It's a Kodak moment." She sighed.

-What do you think about the school, Touma?- I asked his and stared up at him, whilst cupping his cheek with my hand. The edgy feeling I had was still with me, but it seemed farther away now… strange. 

I quickly shook the thought out of my head and paid attention to Touma.

"It's o.k.… be better if we were actually excepted." We resumed walking.

"I know.. how can you be so calm about it?" Mitsuko sighed and stared at me with her inquisitive eyes. I sighed and looked skyward, as if expecting an answer to rain down upon my head.

Hm.. funny thought.

I returned my attention to Mitsuko and couldn't help but smile.

-Practice- she let loose a laugh. I always like when Mitsuko laughs, it's like ringing a crystal bell. So clear, crisp, and clean. 

"You always say stuff like that," she grins and ruffles my hair; I send her a mild glare and straighten it once more, and relax into Touma's arms again.

I always like it when we walk and he holds me, even if it is from behind. 

Suddenly, I hear a twig crack, and I turn around, facing the direction it came from. Touma and Mitsuko blink, confused, but I don't catch a word of what they are saying as I quickly charge into the brush.

I catch a glimpse of a large metal ball shooting through the air and I blink in a stupor.

"What the heck was that?" Touma had seen it too, and I shrug, it beats me. 

"We aren't going to tell the professor." Mitsuko butts in.

And that is that.

Kai blinked as she looked around the danger room. Homework done, Professor Xavier had telepathically called them to him. 

"Come with me." And with no further explanation they had followed. He then explained everything. He wanted to see the extent of their abilities, and was now explaining the other reason.

"-It's of the utmost importance to be ready and prepared…." Kai tried to pay attention, but her head was still in a whirl from earlier events, and she tugged on her uniform embarrassingly. Mitsuko was in a skin tight, black uniform with an 'X' across her chest and aqua stripes swirled their way around her limbs and body, and her hair was done up in a high pony tail as well. Touma on the other hand wore a skintight outfit as well. His had earthly shades over it and no real design. He to had an 'X' on his arm. 

Kai, on the other hand wore something totally different. She wore something she told Professor Xavier she'd be comfortable, but flexible in. She knew she stood out in it, but she just wasn't a person who liked to show her body off. So, she wore a dark kimono top that tied at little bellow her stomach with a dark gray sash. Her pants were of samurai style as well, and like her kimono top, were black. She also wore a pure black body suit like the rest underneath, and her arms were incased in leather coverings. Above her heart and on her back were deep red 'X's.

Code names, too, had been given out. She now knew not only every students' real name, but also their code names. Kurt was 'Nightcrawler', Kitty was 'Shadowcat', Jean was just 'Jean, Scott was 'Cyclops', Evan was 'Spike', Rogue was 'Rogue, Ororo was (as they already knew) 'Storm, Mr. McCoy 'Beast, Mr. Logan 'Wolverine', and Professor Xavier was just 'Professor X'.

Of course, their code names had been given, and were easy to remember. Mitsuko would be called the 'Torrent', Touma would be 'Healer', and Kai would be known as 'Stone' (for various reasons). 

Kai was now in deep thought. They would be fighting.

Again.

Would it be like old times? 

She suddenly found Touma shaking her.

"Stone? Stone!" His voice was getting more and more strained. It became apparent that she had become so deep her stupor that she had nearly fainted and was now limp in his arms, with a cool hand to her forehead. She blinked dizzily and righted herself.

"Are you alright?" Professor Xavier asked, trying to prod into her mind, which she now kept blank. She nodded and rubbed her head.

-Sorry-

"We can do this another day."

-I'm fine Professor.- she smiled reassuringly, and pointedly ignored Torrent, who gave her one of her 'looks' that said she better not be lying or else.

"Alright, I'll start the mission as soon as your ready." And soon the professor was gone, he had retreated to the corridor in which spectators would watch their every move and every ability.

"I-I can do this.. I just have to think…" Torrent muttered to herself, a small ball of water already getting ready in her hand. Kai gave her an encouraging smile and then sighed, relaxing and concentrating.

"Mission begin." And the world swayed around them. What had just been a perfectly descent room now became a battleground in which sheer rock faces and cliffs formed and a blood red sky appeared.

'Wow…" no sooner had Torrent said that than a blast had been fired their way, and all three dodged with a mix of fear and excitement in their eyes.

Healer was the first one targeted, and he panted as he ran and dodged, slipping several times on the rock outfaces as the guns, charged with colored paint, flew at him in a furry. He narrowly ducked under a large metal bar that was meant to clothesline him when another shot narrowly missed his back, he was saved by Stone covering for him, helping him duck into a duck and roll.

"Tha…" he trailed off seeing her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked to be someplace else-and he knew where that place was. He had seen that look only once before, and he never wanted to see it again.

"Stone!" she didn't answer him-she was too far-gone. She was in another place, another time, another fight. She was as lost to the world as the once metallic room was. 

She was so far away…. And in his stupor Healer was the first to be hit and removed from play.

He met the professor.

"Sorry…" he said rubbing the back of his head whilst observing the room. Cyclops was manning controls, Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Spike were all watching.

"Think nothing of it, you tried your best." Professor Xavier smiled and he went back to watching.

"Yo!" Spike motioned him over to a window and he sat down.

"Nice run, reminds me of my first try." Spike grinned and Touma nodded tiredly.

"What made you hesitate?"

"Nothing…" Healer trailed off absentmindedly and returned his attention to the window, but was abruptly brought back when Torrent entered and sat down next to him, paint covering her back too.

"Nice run?" Healer offered.

"Remind me to never mock a paintball…" she said with a lopsided grin. Healer just rolled his eyes and put a hand over her back where the paintball had hit, he sensed a bruise.

"Just a bruise, pretty simple to fix." She smiled and closed his eyes. In his mind her could see her back, and he went further, diving deep into the tissue. He slowly drove away the bacteria that were trying to force themselves through a few minor cuts and began to mend the damaged skin and return the blood flow.

When he opened his eyes he blinked when he saw Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Spike crowded around him, and Torrent looking at him, shocked.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. His whole body tingled for some strange reason.

"You were, like, glowing!" Shadowcat exclaimed in excitement. Healer blinked and then grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah.. I tend to do that." He laughed nervously and suddenly Torrent gave a cry and fell back from her chair when blood splattered onto the window she was sitting in front of and warning sirens began to scream in an annoyingly high-pitched fashion. A few moments Stone ricocheted off said window, smearing the blood even more.

"Her blood pressure is rising." Cyclops yelled and stopped unplugging tings to shut down the mission when Professor Xavier held up a hand.

"I can't find her mind…" he said at last and there was a deadly silence.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Torrent asked, in shock.

"She's too far gone…" Healer suddenly stated. Professor Xavier motioned for him to continue.

"She's remembering an old fight we had…" Torrent caught on and stood up, covering her mouth in shock.

"What's going on?" Spike asked in bafflement. 

"It was a week before we went to the orphanage…." Torrent began, Healer now sitting, holding his head in his hands in memory.

The night was cool, crisp, and dreary. No one in their right state of mind would venture out-but three such figures were forced out into it. They had been cornered in a alley way by a group of men, each held a gun or knife in their hand. A small girl stood up to them, her face contorted in anger whilst two people cowered, one glowing green whilst the other cried and screamed for it all to go away, blood soaking the ground.

_The girl scowled and stood her ground, light flickering off her stone covered body and her wings flapped slightly in agitation behind her. _

_-So… you are the ones..- she mouthed with evident hatred in her voice as she slowly drew a beat up sword from it's sheath._

_The five men before her laughed._

_"You gonna try to beat us with that rusted up sword?" one laughed heartily and aimed his gun._

_"Say your prayers kid!" he shot, and the bullet went clean through the girl's leg, she cried out and before you knew it, she had charged, her wings giving her boosted power and she ran the man clean through. He made a pitiful attempt to kill her, only shooting her once more-this time through the arm. She scowled and took her sword from dieing body and turned. Her eyes glowed red and she was angry._

_Very angry._

_She sounded a mighty battle cry and began to deal out each man's death, being shot repeatedly, yet only her arm, leg, and her side were actually penetrated. _

_"K-Kai…" and the little girl slowly sank to her knees and fainted, her wings diving down into her back._

Stone barely noticed that she was the only one in the danger room now. Her wings were out, and she was angry. She propelled herself off another rock face and did a flip in the air- two round guns on either side of her readied to fire, and just as they cocked their guns, she stopped flapping her wings and let herself start to fall, and letting the guns destroy each other. 

She looked at the approaching ground and a meter away from crashing she unfolded her wings and did a roll, letting the dust fly into the air as she flew a foot above the ground. She scowled at the canon before her and her right arm surged with energy. She could picture the sword in her hand, and she reeled up as a flood of black, deep blue, and crimson energy swirled from her hand in the shape of a sword. She flew sideways and slashed the apparatus apart, surging upward as it exploded.

Sword still in hand, and wings still flapping, she twisted to another oblique position and began running across the side of the window, narrowly missing paintballs as they splattered said windows. 

She wasn't aware of Torrent's scream or the blood that now spurted from old battle scars and her wings as she ricocheted off the now blood-spattered window and twisted into a roll, and ricocheted off another airborne gun, making sure to kick it repeatedly as she did so, and she bounced off of another, sending it flying into a machine gun-both burst into an array of flames. She then slashed through another bulky gun, twirling in the air to come spiraling down on another gun, a paintball grazing her cheek.

By now she panted heavily and was beginning to tire and come out of her trance.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Kid!" she saw a blurred picture of a man in orange and black that was crossing boundaries with the last man she had killed that night.

Suddenly she had been latched onto by a strong force and realized she was in someone's embrace. Images flashed through her mind and she began to thrash wildly. But suddenly she felt pinned by a stronger force and her knee's crumbled, and she felt her ears being petted.

"Kai.. come on can you hear me?" a nice voice.. was her first impression as her eyes slowly became unglazed, and became aware of not only her surroundings, but the pain coursing through her body, as if every wound wanted a piece of her again. She tossed her head around. She was so hot.. she was burning.. it hurt…

She suddenly became aware of looking into Professor Xavier's eyes. His eyes were concerned and a little bit frightened; and for great reason! She had nearly leveled the danger room in her pent up rage. He probed her mind, searching for answers to why she had acted so, but found nothing. She couldn't let them, and it took almost very ounce of her strength to keep him out. But one sentence she slipped on was 'I am burning.. too hot.. too hot..' 

"Torrent, she says she's burning."

"Right." Torrent couched down by Stone and gently made a ball of water appear in her hands and she pressed it against Stone's skin, which steamed. She frowned and bit her lip, closing her eyes and making a large torrential downpour begin atop both Stone and Healer. Whilst Stone's skin steamed, Healer's did nothing, and there were strangely no burns.

_Kai… Kai what happened? Can you tell me?_

Professor Xavier gently prodded into Kai's mind, even though he already knew what had happened that night-having gotten the story from both Touma and Mitsuko. 

He got no coherent answer, only a few words.

Those words being 'anger', 'pain', 'Mitsuko', 'rape', and 'rage'.

She had been angry.. so very angry. And she had killed them, and she was pained by that.

She never wanted to kill. 

Torrent gasped for air and her water slowly dried up to a small trickle.

"You should rest, I can do the rest." Storm nodded and she nodded wearily and stood up shakily.

"Kitty, Kurt, please help Mitsuko to her room." 

"Vright."

"Like, sure." Kitty let Mitsuko lean on her while Kurt helped by teleporting. Touma continued to pet Kai's ears and Storm raised her hands to the sky, a small cloud gathering above both people and a steady rain began to fall, help Kai's still too hot to be normal skin cool down. 

"Xavier.. what exactly happened?" Wolverine asked with a small snarl.

"Exactly what was bound to happen. Pent up memories are slowly taking what little control on her powers she has left. I think she's evolving." Professor Xavier folded his hands and rested his chin atop them.

"It was an impressive run, kid." Wolverine growled in Kai's general direction as he too left.

"Evan, I think it's best if you leave for now?"

"Right Auntie O!" Spike grinned and waved.

"See ya later, dude" Touma nodded at him weakly and gently adjusted Kai so she (an himself) would be more comfortable. 

The downpour slowly dried up as Touma sighed, kai's temperature had gone back down to normal, even though she was barely awake, and her eyes were only half open.

"Touma, why don't you try to heal her, it seems she has some minor injuries." Professor Xavier observed. Touma nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

He was in a dark place. He could barely see what was around him for a moment until he adjusted. Before him was Kai, and he could see all her injuries, and they glowed, calling out softly, waiting for him to help and coax them along.

**He took a deep breath and dove downward into the loudest calling.**

**All at once he was surrounded by a deep crimson, blue, and black fire and he gulped. Kai never liked people inside, and she was a pain and a half to heal. **

**This injury, however, would take a lot so he sat down in the middle of her upper arm and began putting it together as it was in pieces. Slowly he collected the shards and placed them back together, and then he began to wrap tendrils of emerald fire around them to bind them. Then, he wrapped bigger, more powerful cords of his emerald fire around all parts of the broken bone and mended each and every crevice and crack.**

**Then came the easy part, he fixed up all the muscle tissue, and as soon as he was done-he was thrown out.**

**He smiled, he forgot how rude Kai could be sometimes. **

**He searched kai's body, fixing up the minor details such as bruises and scrapes, all the way up to gashes. **

**Then he came upon her right arm. It had a long gash, and black blood seeped out of it. A soft voice begged him to heal it, and he tried, but as soon as he stepped foot inside a dark, inky black, creature came upon him, threatening to tear him limb from limb and devour him alive.**

**He immediately scurried back out, and was surprised when it healed all by itself.**

**By now he was dead tired and suddenly Kai was before him, some nasty cuts and bruises still on her and her right arm rebandaged. She looked at him with a soft look.**

**-Go… you are far to tired.- and then she gently pushed him and he was thrown back into the comforting crevices of his own bodily cavern.**

Touma opened eyes and gasped, breathless and wheezing heavily. Kai's eyes were closed and Storm was now helping to support him.

"You've done enough."  Professor Xavier said reassuringly and he nodded hazily, looking at Kai carefully. Her ribs were still bruised; she had a few cuts, bruises, and scrapes, and a gash that would probably need stitches later on. 

He wished he could have done more. 

"Professor I…"

"It's quite alright. It was bound to happen Touma." Charles Xavier rubs his temples.

"I couldn't even penetrate he mind." Touma smiles, and stands on his won, gaining a little strength back.

"Don't worry, I couldn't heal her as good as I should have either…" he trailed off and then gently picked her up.

"Did you… did you know?" he asks suddenly, turning innocent eyes open Professor Xavier and Storm.

"I assure you Touma, if we would have know we would have never let this progress." Storm says softly and puts a hand on his shoulder. He nods and smiles a little.

"I'll show you the way to the medical wing." Professor Xavier says kindly.

"Storm, if you wouldn't mind, would you address the students and make sure they know what's going on."

"Of course, Charles." With a flap of her capes, Ororo is gone, and finally, Touma and Professor Xavier exit the danger room.

TBC!

A.N. Read and Review? Please?


	3. stupid italics and bolds

IMPORTANT!!!! Regarding the review about other mutants, no, the newer recruits like.. um..um.. I think it's the ice dude.. um.. Bobby! Yeah… Bobby, well those people wont be in this ficci because, quite frankly, I'd probably make them SO OOC because I don't know them that well. But, the Brotherhood, Magneto, and Mystic WILL be in here.

**IMPORTANT! Does anyone know ALL the names of Magneto's crew? I know Remy, AKA Gambit, Sabertooth, and.. that's it …. *sweatdrop* sorry? LOL! I just need the tin dude, the freaky flame person, and I think that's it…dunno.**

**IMPORTANT!!! Gosh, a lot of these messages.. anyways! Did anyone else laugh when Gambit told BOTH Wolverine and Sabertooth to jump off the mountain? You know, when they are chasing Apocalypse?**

**O.K., on with the ficci. **

The hooded figure slowly walked down the unlit street. All was quiet that night, and it paused before large steal gates. 

The figure was soon revealed to be a young, blue-eyed, child with long brunette hair. She was shortish in stature and her face was blank, while her eyes held true pain deep inside. She held up her hand a small ball of florescent light formed in her palm, illuminating a small area around her allowing her to see the small call button, of which she walked over to and pressed.

Immediately a voice answered.

"Hello?" a deepish voice answered. 

"My name is Charlene, may I talk to professor Xavier please?" she sugar coated every word as much as possible as she drew up her hood and let the small ball of light distinguish itself. 

She stepped back as the creaky metal doors opened and she began to walk softly, and as calmly as possible.

~*~*~*~

Professor Xavier sighed as he looked in on the recovery room. Touma was still in there, and held bags under his eyes. He had been there ever since she had been placed inside and had flat out refused to move. Professor Xavier being who he was, could not bring himself to use the force he knew would be necessary, so out here he sat, wallowing in the guilt. He should have let Scott turn the mission off.

Kai had been going in and out of hot flashes, some lasting longer than others, so they had settled for putting her in a tube of water they sometimes used for Logan's healing process, and had hooked her up to the necessary oxygen and heart rate units. 

Professor Xavier was startled out of his thoughts when He sensed Logan coming.

"Someone's here to see ya Charles." Logan said, leaning against the wall.

"I know." Professor Xavier sighed, he had sensed the slight use of mutant powers, but had been to caught up in thought to really investigate further.  He was about to turn around and leave when Logan brought him to a halt by speaking aloud.

"Don't beat yourself up so much. Kid's got a lot of anger. 'sides, would have done the same thing in your place." And then Logan turned on heal and left, heavy footsteps slowly fading down the hall. 

Professor Xavier sighed once more and continued his trail to the living room where he knew his guest would be waiting.

When he entered he saw a hooded and cloaked figure sitting on the couch daintily, with only Storm present. The students had gone asleep already-and it really was late, how late? He didn't exactly know at the moment, but a quick glance at the clock told him it was well past eleven. 

When he entered Storm and the mysterious girl looked up at him, the girl, Charlene, stood up and greeted him with a slight handshake. 

_You can leave now, Storm. _

The professor told Storm mentally, and without complaint or compliment she left Professor Xavier with the strange newcomer who again sat back down.

Professor Xavier was on edge though, no matter how hard he tried he could not probe this girl's mind. She took off her hood and casually pulled her hair from the confines of it. She smiled calmly.

"You are afraid of me?" she asked, amusement with her voice. 

"No, of course not." Professor Xavier smiled a bit.

"May I ask your name?"

"My name is Charlene."

"Ah, Charlene. Could you perhaps tell me what has brought you here?" he folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"Of course, it's only right for you to know…" her kindness seemed to strain and held up a hand, letting a ball of light form there. The incandescent object slowly rose to the air as if being pulled by indistinguishable string and held there for a few seconds before she moved her index finger and let it crash into her palm, dematerializing. She smirked and stood up.

"Of course…" her body began to glow a soft yellow as she gradually materialized into the couch, but reappeared a few seconds later with a lost television remote in her hand, and a smirk on her face. 

"My other name… is Illumination." She smiled.

"I see. What else brings you here? Do you wish to learn more about the extent of your abilities or…"

"Me?" she laughed a bit.

"Oh yes Professor Xavier, I do wish to learn more about my powers, and so do you. You are wondering why you can't probe my mind." She said getting up and getting closer.

"To tell you the truth, I'm here for revenge." 

"Who are you after.. who sent you?" Professor Xavier narrowed his eyes a bit as she advanced a little and started to glow once more.

"So many questions. I'll answer the obvious…" she smirked. 

"Don't even TRY to call for help Xavier." Her eyes flashed yellow and the doors slammed shut, and then locked. 

"I posses an advanced X gene that was given to me by synthetic implantation." She smirked.

"As for who sent me… I'd have to say I was sent by no one… and as to who I am after." She leaned in close and whispered something into his ear, and swiftly brought an ether soaked rag from the confines of her cloak.

Professor Xavier gasped in shock at the unsolicited attack, and the strong fumes enveloped his lungs, and he fell limp in his wheel chair. 

Charlene smirked and resealed the cloth into a bag that had unceremoniously dropped to the floor and placed it back under her cloak where, along with other various chemical soaked rags, were the gleaming tops of swords. Each had an Abbreviation on them. C. S. Honshu, and the other read K.A. Honshu.

"I'm coming for you…" she flicked her hand and the door opened, and it nearly fell off its hinges as it obeyed her notion and she began to run swiftly own the halls.

She could sense where her target was, and her eyes flashed yellow again. She rolled her eyes when alarms started going off. Obviously enough she hadn't drugged Xavier enough.

~*~*~

Touma sighed as he looked at Kai. He had been sitting for hours upon hours and there was still no change. 

"Kai.." he sighed as he ran his hands along the glass one more time before turning to go to his shared room to sleep. 

What stopped him was a shrill, obnoxious beeping, and he turned around just in time to see Kai's brown eyes shoot open. She looked around dizzily for a minute before noticing Touma and beginning to gently tap the wires from her.

"Kai! Don't you're still…" he raised the lid and took off the oxygen mask. "…hurt…"

She looked at him and slowly climbed out, immediately leaning on the wall for support and coughing.  He gently brought her into his arms and was surprised to feel her skin warm to the touch, and rapidly growing hotter. 

Before he knew it he had to step away and shield his eyes as a piercing light shown from her body. The light died down and there she stood, gasping for air, but totally dry. 

'Kai what's wrong?" Touma tried to get nearer but she pushed him away.

"Kai!" she turned to look at him tears of pain dripping down the sides of her face.

-She's here.- Touma took a step back and blinked.

"Who's here?!" he screamed.

-Charlene- she opened the door and forced her away out just as sirens began to scream. Her sensitive ears could pick up doors being slammed open and she could just faintly hear footsteps coming her way.

"Kid!" she blinked hazily back at Logan, Touma not far behind him. 

"What arte you doing?" she was dimly aware that he now had a hold of her shoulders and was shaking her slightly, trying to get her to wake up from this dream she had settled in. She made small noises at the back of her throat and he finally stopped.

-What… happened?- she mouthed nodding her head up at one of the red lights that had come to play when the sirens had.

"We're under attack kid." He searched her face for any sign that she had comprehended what he said when suddenly a large ball of light knocked him away and Kai fell to the ground. She blinked and looked up dizzily to see a girl surrounded in light, her eyes narrowed, and her auburn hair swirling around her. 

-Char…Charlene?- she asked, almost to herself. Both looked at each other.

"Charlene!" Touma yelled and she turned, eyes glowing as she sent a tight weave of light at him to block him and Logan from interfering. Logan began to snarl in animalistic fashion and brought out his claws, trying to slash through the light,

But nothing can make it through light, can it?

An optic beam ricocheted off the light shield and Charlene gave an angry cry and glared at Scott who had switched his glasses with his visor. Jean was behind him.

"What business do you have here?" the latter asked, fingers to her temples, ready at any given moment to deflect a blast or send an offensive one at their attacker who only looked to be thirteen!

"Keep out of this!" Charlene raised her other hand and sent a corresponding light shield in their direction.

All was silent inside the two protective barriers and Kai blinked at Charlene, cheeks still flushed with heat and fever. 

"You never came back!" Charlene screamed and hit her across the jaw when she tried to regain her feet. Kai immediately fell back down and received a kick in her still bruised ribs, causing blood to spurt from her mouth and her eyes to widen. 

Charlene scowled and reached under her cloak to bring out a small package. She threw it at Kai's feet, and the latter's eyes widened in shock as the leather trench coat unrolled to reveal a sword, her old names graved upon them.

"Pick it up!" Charlene screamed, throwing off her battered hood and cloak to reveal a black leather outfit and a belt in which everything was held. Including a sword of her own, instead of dark like the one she had thrown, it was bright. She gripped the hilt and pulled the sword from its sheath.

"Stand!" she ordered, and Kai slowly did as told, grabbing both leather trench coat and sword. Tears began to make watery paths along her cheeks as an image flashed before her.

It was raining… but both of them were still outside. Both of them loved the rain. It gave them a chance to ignore the fighting going on inside. It gave them a chance to be children, not mistakes. 

_"No, not like that, like this." The older one said, smiling a little as the rain danced paths along the stones on her body as she showed the smaller girl beside her how to draw the sword again._

_"It must be quick, you have to surprise your opponent, and feel the power beneath your fingers." She demonstrated again by drawing the sword and cutting a stick in half._

_"Now you try."_

_"Kay!" blue-green eyes shinning the younger drew the sword and snapped the smaller twig in half, the sheer weight of the sword making it fall to the ground. The younger began to sniffle, but the older girl wrapped her arms around her._

_"No tears…" the little girl sniffled one last time._

_"Kay."_

_"Wanna try again?" a perkily nodded head and the lessons resumed._

Kai slowly folded the trench coat and let it drop numbly to the floor. Once more she slowed her pace, her vision being blurred by tears as she tried to tie to sword to her side like she did so many years ago. She let it rest at her side and looked down at her little sister who scowled.

"Why did you leave me?" Charlene tried to calm her breathing, which had become an erratic pant. When Kai made no move to answer she screamed.

"Tell me why!? Why did you leave me?!" tears now began to make slow, treks across her face.

Kai began to shake.

-I…I didn't..-

"You didn't what?" Kai couldn't hold it back she began to beat upon the wall, throwing her self against it and opening her mouth, letting inaudible screams come from her unusable throat.

She soon became bloodied and she slowly let her hand make a bloody path down it's side. 

"Is it too much? To much to admit that you left your own sister with complete strangers?! Too much to admit you abandoned me?!" Charlene screamed and Kai began to try and calm herself as she looked at Charlene.

"If you wont answer me then give me the honor of killing you!" Charlene drew her sword and held it at ready position, but Kai would make no move, she just stood there.

"Well?!" she raised her hands to about her chest, and then slowly let then rest behind her back.

"COWARD!" Charlene gathered a weave of light into her hand and shot I, sending Kai through the wall, and sprawling into the next room where Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat were waiting. Charlene let out a high-pitched scream of rage as she dodged a lightening bolt.

"Kai!!!" she roared, eyes flashing as Kai slowly stood up, shrugging off the offered help she received from Shadowcat. Storm put a hand on her shoulder but removed it when a searing heat burnt through her. She held her hand in pain and watched.

"Stone, vhat are you doing?" Night crawler asked. She turned.

-My fight.- she said through glazed eyes as she slowly raised a hand and sent a small blast of heat, singing his fur and sending him flying. 

"Kurt!" Shadowcat yelled and ran to help him phase through the wreckage that had landed on top of him.

Charlene smirked and let light engulf her as she rose to the air, and shot through the roof.

"Kai wait!" Touma yelled through a pant as he ran through the broken down door. She looked at him.

-Sora- her dragon wings shot out of her back and she winced, grinding her teeth together, giving off an excellent show of her small fangs. It took plenty of effort just to support them at this point, and she gasped, and shot to the sky.  

"X-men, let's go!" Scott came into the room and led the charge outside.

When they arrived, they arrived into the pouring down rain and raging storm. 

"Storm, can you, like, stop it?" Kitty asked, supporting Kurt who was still weak from the blast he had received.

Storm gave no response and began to levitate, her eyes growing silver as she did so. She raised her hands to the heavens and closed her eyes, trying to push back the storm.

Scott was ready to try and aim at Charlene but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Kid's just angry." It was Logan, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sky.

"Where's the professor?"

"Medical ward, he took a heavy dose of ether." Logan snarled and fought the urge to release his claws; instead he only snarled and let his hand drop from Scott's shoulder. 

"Where's Mitsuko?" Evan suddenly asked.

"Ah' don't know.." Rogue looked around and met Jean's gaze.

"I don't know…" Jean trailed off and closed her eyes, searching for said girl. 

"She's on her balcony." She turned her gaze to the balcony in which a blue aurora was coming from. Suddenly a fierce wind swept through the estate's grounds, threatening to blow them all away. Each person looked up to see a clash between light and dark aurora's. 

Kai stared at Charlene who floated in ready position. She tried to wipe at her eyes and when she was finished more tears blurred her vision. She reached down and gripped the sword hilt in her right hand, whilst the other held onto the sheath.

"So you're going to fight me now?" Charlene asked, eyes narrowed in anger.

"TAKE THIS!" she screamed and propelled herself foreword, making a downward strike that was blocked when Kai drew her own weapon. Charlene scowled and screamed a battle cry, lifting her katana higher in the air to make a diagonal downward thrust what was again blocked when Kai used an upward blocking motion. Charlene smirked.

"Hoped you'd do that." She switched positions with her sword and made a front strike upwards that grazed kais right cheek, making a cut that ran a little under her eye in a transverse fashion down her cheek where it stopped, forming a triangular cut.  Kai winced and blocked another blow from her sister, but her sword faltered and a similar cut was made parallel to the other on the other side of her face, as she turned her face so. 

"You're not even trying!" Charlene changed tactics and let a weave of golden strands settle upon her sword as she slashed, sending Kai flying to the ground. The later made a strangled voice as her sister flew into action, kneeing her throat.

It was like everything had frozen, as the broken part of Kai's voice box slowly snapped into place, and for the first time in a long time, Kai let out an audible scream as blood spurted from her throat.

And optical blast then hit Charlene square in the back, right between the shoulder blades. Both sisters slumped on each other.

"D-Damn it…" Charlene's eyes rolled back after she sent a glare at Scott. 

Kai blinked wearily as the rain cleared even more and she met Touma's blurry face.

"Kai.. Kai hold on…. Don't go to sleep…" syllables formed on the tip of kai's tongue and through the pain in her throat, she managed her first raspy word ever spoke in about ten years.

"T…T…Tou…ma…A…ai shiteru.." she whispered and then all faded into black.

Black. Everything was black. Why was everything black? Kai blinked wearily at the scene before her. She could hear two someone's crying…the crying was so familiar. She suddenly found herself drifting inside a large warehouse. Technical equipment was set up, and there was quite a commotion going about in back. She floated closer to the noise and started to cry, covering her ears. Why was she crying? Why did it hurt her ears? Why was the sound coming through STILL?! She suddenly found herself floating above a table; two children were on it, crying. She gasped softly. Could it be?

On one side of the table was a girl-child no more than 1 years old; whilst on the other side was her. It was a three-year-old Kai.

And she was human.

The older Kai began to try and shield them from the probing hands and robotically operated arms. She tried to shield her former self and her little sister to no avail, these things just went right through her. She tried to turn away, but found she couldn't. She watched in horror as two injections were brought into her line of vision. They were filled with a pure, glowing substance. 

"Is it ready?" a man asked.

"Only one way to find out." A woman answered as she gently held the crying one year old in her arms while the man injected the serum in. The baby's pitch reached a new level as a golden light burst from her tiny little body and then she slowly quieted and fell into a deep haze ridden sleep. 

The woman and the man frowned scornfully and laid her on the table with disdain.

"How do we know it worked?"

"We don't, not until it emerges." Kai shook her head and started to punch the woman who she recognized as her mother came towards her younger self.

-No! NOO!- she tried to scream but an invisible hand clamped onto her mouth and she was forced to watch again and cry.

Her smaller self began to kick and scream as the woman picked her up and forcefully held her arm out to the man she knew would turn out to be her father. The serum was injected, but no light glowed. And no screams of higher pitch arose. 

"She's a dud."

"Try the next one honey." Her mother coaxed and the man picked up a new syringe filled with a dark blue glowing liquid. With no thoughts or remorse her mother held up the child's arm again, not bothering to even comforting the screaming infant. 

_The serum was injected, and no sooner had it happened than the mother dropped little Kai onto the table as a searing heat began to envelope from her body. Little Kai screamed and held her head, and began to stagger about blindly, crashing into technical equipment and slamming herself against the walls._

_"She's out of control!"_

_"She's a monster!"_

_Kai watched as her younger self's skin began to turn the pale blue-gray it remains to be today, and began to sob as the young Kai's screams got louder and louder as rocks slowly began to form upon her skin. She suddenly ran into a red, hot, iron. _

_Kai began to thrash about in the invisible hands' hold. _

_The dragon! The dragon! She wanted to scream. It was how it happened. She had been burnt!_

_Kai rested weakly against the hands that now seemed to try and comfort her as the rest of scene took place._

_-This is how it happened.- she cried. _

_Suddenly she was somewhere else. In a room with no windows, a room full of ancient things. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics. The room itself was covered in tatami mats and held a futon to sleep on in the corner. There was ancient Egyptian jewelry, as well and Japanese hair things on an old wooden dresser. There were large shelves full of child hoods things, and on the ceiling were posters of her childhood. There were drawings on a table in the middle of the room, and on another, much larger shelf, was a display of all her dreams, captured in crystal globes._

_She remembered this place, she had gone here every lonely night, every sad moment, and every time she wanted to get away._

_It was her happy place._

_The invisible hands laid her to rest on the futon and she heard to door close._

_No one could get her here._

_This was her safe place._

_She lay there for hours it seemed, just looking, not even getting up when the door finally opened. She sat up dizzily and blinked at what she saw. _

_-Professor..-She mouthed in shock. What could he be doing in her mind? How could he get in? He wasn't aloud in. no one was, no one except her._

_The babble continued mentally as Professor Xavier continued inside. He looked around. He was glowing an unnaturally white light as he gently drew himself to where Kai was now curled up with her knees to her chest, shoulders shaking._

_"Kai… Kai can you hear me?" a headshake._

_"I saw what happened Kai." Professor Xavier said softly, trying to coax her out of this depression. _

_"Touma knows. Everyone knows, and they are sorry-" he gasped as the scene changed, and Kai was no longer with him._

_"Kai?!" he called out, and suddenly she was beside him, no, she was walking past him. _

_"Kai!" she followed her into a room, Charlene was sitting there, sleeping. Kai took a knife from the bedside table and, to Xavier's surprise, stabbed her sister._

_"I killed Charlene." Charles Xavier had no time to answer, h was thrown back to the room he had previously inhabited before the new train of thought had enveloped Kai's brain. _

_-I killed Charlene. She's dead. I shouldn't have left her at the Orphanage in Minnesota. I had no choice. She was small. She needed a family. She couldn't live on the streets. She was sick. I'm so sorry.- Professor Xavier shook his head and slammed a fist down on his wheelchair. He was loosing her._

_"NO!" She looked up startled, stopping the repetition of the same thought. _

_"You did not kill you're sister. She is fine, she is recovering back in the real world. Where you are supposed to be!" he accented on the last part, trying to get it clear to her._

_-No.. no I killed her. I drove her angry. My fault.. my fault!-Kai exclaimed beating herself on the cheat._

_"No, no your fault. It's not your fault at all. Come back, come back with me and I can show you, she's just fine. You are too…you're heart is stopping, please Kai! Don't do this to yourself!"_

_Kai looked up suddenly. She heard voice. _

_-Touma…- she found herself taking Professor Xavier's hand and suddenly she was spinning, spinning so very fast._

Professor Xavier woke up from his trance with a startled yell. Logan caught his wheel chair before it could go flying.

"Take it easy there Charles." 

"Did you manage it?" Ororo asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I did the best I could."

"Then that should be enough." Ororo smiled. 

"I'll tell them they can see her." 

"Thank you Ororo." Professor Xavier turned his attention to he bed he was currently positioned in front of. 

"I shouldn't have pushed her."

"It's fine, now we know what not to do, and what happened. Give the kid time to recover and she should be fine." Logan said, giving his two cents worth before high tailing it out of there. 

Professor Xavier again returned his attention to Kai.

"Please…" it was silent, but suddenly the heart monitors picked up and brown eyes snapped open, but then relaxed, barely open at half way. Kai blearily looked towards Professor Xavier, and mouthed; 

-Thank you..-

"You're welcome." It was quiet for a few minutes before Kai finally gained enough strength and looked beside her. Charlene was still unconscious, and slept there-restrained of course.

Suddenly there was a loud squeal and Mitsuko launched herself at Kai, who gave a soft cry of pain, so Mitsuko let up and stood.

"Kai-chan!" she said, wiping at her tear stained face, Professor Xavier quietly made his way out, passing Touma who had a vase of flowers, and he smiled a bit at Professor Xavier who nodded and he too went inside.

Professor Xavier needed sleep. He'd probe Charlene mind later; right now, he didn't have the energy to do so. 

Touma gently kissed Kai's forehead and set the vase down. 

"I hope you don't mind, I healed you a bit more." Kai smiled wearily and nodded.

"Now you get to look foreword to only having a busted up throat, a swollen up eye, a row of thirteen stitches, and a few broken ribs." Mitsuko beamed. Kai tried to laugh, but reached up to grab her throat in pain. She met bandages.

"There is a chance you'll be able to talk again, once Touma regains his powers."

"You did talk to me before you went out though.." Touma smiled and brushed her sweaty bangs from her face as Mitsuko went to retrieve some water and a bottle to put it in. He sat down and gently petted her, and paid extra attention to scratching her ears, which she sighed in content to. Getting her ears scratched may seem stupid, but it was pure content for her. She sighed softly and looked at Touma and with her eyes, asked him. He sighed and stopped petting to lay a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yes. We all know." She looked down but he tilted her chin up and made her look at him with her one undamaged eye.

"It's o.k. It's for the good anyway." He waited until she nodded to smile and plant gentle kisses on her face, but stopped when she tried to giggle and only got pain. 

"Sorry." With her eyes she told him it was fine. 

"Back with drinks!" Mitsuko laughed and set three glasses of water down on the bed side table. Kai made a face and Mitsuko wiggled her eyebrows.

"I flavored yours Ms. I-hate-things-without-taste!" Mitsuko grinned and gave the to her friend who sipped it contently through the straw so she wouldn't spill. Once finished Touma took it and she leaned back, sighing.

-How long have I been out?- she flinched, it even hurt to mouth things. 

"About a day, kitten." Touma smiled and Kai winced, blushing at the nickname, while Mitsuko grinned wickedly.

"So.. Kitten is the new nickname?" she taunted, trying to lighten the sadness she saw in her friend's eyes, that she KNEW she was trying to hide. To her delight she saw a spark as Kai made a tired swipe at Mitsuko.

-What about school?-

"Professor made us go while Logan, Mr. McCoy, Storm, and himself repaired the damage to the institute. Oh, don't worry, you don't have much homework." Mitsuko winked and pointed to a small pile of books. Kai reached for one, but Touma stopped her.

"Need to rest." Kai rolled her eyes but smiled, a small twinkle in her eye.

-Charlene-

"Woke up, had to be drugged." Touma chuckled.

"Just like old times." Mitsuko frowned when she saw the sadness come upon her friend again.

"It wasn't your fault…"

-I know.- Kai nodded and tried to cheer up, and actually remain awake-but it all came rushing back on her and her eyes began to close. 

"Rest, we'll we back." Touma smiled as Mitsuko gave her a hug, whilst Touma gave a kiss on her forehead.  They left; turning off the light and Kai slowly blinked her eyes closed. 

She didn't know why she met her. She just did. She met her in their secret place they had always gone to as kids. She looked up and stared at her, there were tears coming from her eyes as she sat in their tree house under the weeping willow. Her face wasn't contorted into anger anymore. Both of them embraced, just like old times and sat. 

_"You left me.." she said softly, so soft that if she hadn't had her special hearing abilities now, she would have never heard it._

_"I was so scared. You were just gone. I thought you'd never come back." She buried her head in Kai's chest and slowly crawled into her older sister's lap._

_"I didn't want to hurt you. I was so angry. Why One-san? Why did you leave me?"_

_-You were sick! You needed a family, you needed things I couldn't give you. I-_

_"So you left me with strangers?" Kai saw the hurt lined in her little sisters face and she just hugged her._

_-It was the hardest thing I EVER had to do. You don't know how many sleepless nights I spent crying, wanting to hold you, wanting to watch you grow into the wonderful person before me now.-_

_"You used to sing to me before the accident. I miss that. I missed that even before you left."_

_-I can't sing now, I-_

_"Try? For me?" Kai blinked back tears and closed her eyes. She remembered how her voice used to sound. But it seemed far away now. So far away. She opened her eyes hearing a soft hum coming from Charlene. It was their song. Without even thinking, she began to hum along too, not even knowing if it even worked, but before either knew it, they were on the old swing hanging from the second highest branch on the right, overlooking the forest._

_"I missed you… more than you know."_

_-I know.-_

_"I'm sorry…" Charlene buried her head into kai's shoulder again, crying as Kai gently patted her back, shushing her tears. She then forced up her chin._

_"No more tears little sister. No more tears… please." Charlene nodded and gently laid her head to rest in Kai's lap, while Kai leaned over and rested her head on a pillow on the side. _

_Soon both were drifting back from the astrophysical plane to their own bodies where they would rest and awake in the morning._

_It would be a new day._

Kai winced and moved her ears lower hearing noise. She disliked loud noises. She heard a slight laugh and removed one ear from the top of her head and twitched it around.

"Vake up sleepy head." Kai blinked open her eyes, wincing slightly at the piercing sun that threatened to temporarily obstruct her vision. She was met with the smiling blue face of Kurt who had two bowls of oatmeal in his hands. Kai blinked and looked over at Charlene who was grinning cheekily at her-what an attitude change. Then she looked at Kurt again. Only a slight singe to his fur, and e didn't seem to be bothered by it…

"I brought you breakfast." Kai winced and sat up, grabbing at her ribs and throat. Kurt shook a finger at her.

"Za Professor said to rest." Kai had to hold back a laugh when Charlene started to mimic him, and Kurt obviously knew she was doing it so he carefully took the bowl in his tail and set it on her lap. Kai did a double take, since when had Charlene gotten free? She blinked again and looked at Kurt.

"Za Professor came in earlier and zey had a nice long chat." Kurt grinned and held out the bowl.

-I don't eat breakfast.-

"Need you're strength one-san" Charlene grinned. Kai opened her mouth to retort but a spoonful of carefully aimed oatmeal flew straight into it.

"Oh dear.." Kai raised a brow skeptically before gently setting down the bowl of oatmeal on her lap.

-Thanks for breakfast?-

"No problem froline!" 

BAMF!

Kai grinned at the shock written on Charlene's face and stuck a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth, and seemed to say; 'happy?' Charlene just grinned and ate her own oatmeal.

"So…" Charlene said after both had finished breakfast. 

"How bad did I hurt you?" Kai gave a glare.

-I was weakened in my own defense.-

"I know, how bad?"

-Not too bad. Might get to talk again because of you.-

"Why?"

-Because the injury is now rebroken, so now Touma can heal it.-

"Touma can heal? No way!"

-Yes way.-

"Mitsuko?"

-Water master-

"Sugoi! I wanna see!"

-Not until your better- Kai grabbed at her throat. She may not be talking, but it still hurt, that and her heat still hurt, and she was getting a little hot.

"Hmph.. you're no fun."

-You certainly had an attitude change-

"So have you, you're not so dang depressing." Kai sighed and leaned back.

-'m not gonna comment on that.-

"Dang it, you went back in the hole!" Charlene mock pouted and crossed her arms, wincing when she moved the wound on her back.

"If Touma can heal, why couldn't he heal me?!"

-He got tired.- Kai winced and reached up to rub her temples.

'I have SO got to move..' she thought with a frown, letting her ears raise up so she could hear better. She took in a sharp inhale of breath and slowly sat up, nearly crying as pain shot through her.

"What are you trying to do?" a sudden voice interrupted her chain of though. Both people in the room looked up to see a frowning Mitsuko, Touma not far behind. She blinked seeing Charlene up and about.

"Char-Char!" She squealed and ran over to hug Charlene while Touma gently pushed Kai back down on the bed. Suddenly Kai remembered something and she lifted an arm. 

"Don't worry, no one saw." Touma smiled and gently stroked one of her ears between his fingertips. 

-Up?- 

"No."

-please?-

"Forget it." Kai frowned and Touma smiled.

"Got some of my powers back…" he smiled as his hands began to glow a soft green. He ran his hands over her ribs gently, closing his eyes so he could imagine the emerald robes threading their way around the broken appendages. He was flabbergasted to find that there was no dark energy to fight him. 

He opened his eyes gasping slightly. Professor Xavier was behind him and Kai has long since given into a dreary sleep.

"Very good Touma. It takes longer to heal bones?" Touma nodded and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He blinked. 

"Where is Mitsuko and Charlene?"

"Mitsuko went to show Charlene to the room. Kai just fell asleep, so she told me Charlene could have the bed, she likes the window seat." Touma nodded and sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I fixed them, I'm not sure about her throat. I..I haven't healed anything that major before."

"That's perfectly understandable, Touma." Professor Xavier folded his hands and rested his chin on them. 

"I have a proposition for you.." Touma looked back to him and signaled him to continue. Professor Xavier unfolded his hands and leaned foreword.

"I wonder… what do you think about using cerebro to magnify your abilities?" Professor Xavier leaned back to wait for an answer. Touma seemed to be in deep thought.

He looked up after a few minutes.

"I'll try."

"Good."

~*!*!~

Touma gulped nervously as he slid on the helmet that was attached to the super computer known as the Cerebro. 

"Remember, just stay calm and concentrate." Jean smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. She had Professor Xavier were present to monitor the system as they were the two more advanced users of the giant mainframe.

"Right." Touma sighed as he closed his eyes and dove into the Central Processing Unit known as Cerebro.

Immediately he awoke in his astral form. He was a sort of elf like creature. His skin was a light emerald and his eyes were a deep brown, while his ears had become pointed. He wore earthly shades and golden bracelets and jewelry hung off of him. He looked around at the mainframe surrounding him. Wires were on all sides and a giant screen was before him as well. A sweet voice suddenly filled the entire area.

"What is it that you wish?" the voice echoed and Touma winced, thinking 'so this is what it's like for Kai..'. He swore then and there he would never make annoying high-pitched sounds.

"Um.. can you take me to Kai?"

"Processing…..processing… Kai found." Kai came onto screen and Touma suddenly found himself being pushed by a friendly wire towards a podium. 

It was as if Cerebro had spoken in his head and told him what to do. He slowly closed his eyes and touched the screen. Immediately information came up and surrounded him and he opened his eyes to be surrounded by all sorts of files.

"Injuries." A strong wind began to blow the files all around him. Suddenly, a large file came up and he dove inside to be surrounded by shelves upon shelves of smaller folder files.

"Um.. Recent" The shelves moved as if they were trains and a two new shelves appeared before him. He thought a moment. He needed it to narrow down!

"Physical injuries." The files disappeared this time and reappeared as a small box with at most, ten folders. 

"Um.. Current ailments?"  The box disappeared and a smaller box appeared in his hands. Touma sighed and sat down cross-legged and opened up a file that read 'Left Eye' he opened it and was met with a swirling matrix. Biting his lip he rested his hand atop it and slowly sent cords of emerald fire through it. Slowly he mended it, taking away the soreness with a soft touch and bringing down the swelling. When he opening his astral eyes the folder was hovering above him. It seemed to say 'thank you' before it was gone, having been filed to another section.

Touma sighed; relaxing his shoulders and took out another folder. This one held the file for her arm, where the stitches had been made. He opened this folder and found another swirling matrix. He gently rested his hand on top of it and closed his eyes, letting the cords of power dive inside. He gently pulled each stitch from its place and healed up the cut, leaving a slight scar. Satisfied with his work, he leaped out and let the folder disappear. 

He took out the last folder, and the box disappeared. He opened the folder and was met by an even bigger and even deeper swirling matrix. Touma gulped and shakily rested his palm on it. He closed his eyes and dove inside, letting his cords of power run everywhere. He looked around while he was at it. The bone sin her voice box were all broken. He gently mended each piece back together, leaving no cracks, and making it as he had seen it. He chose to look back on his work before diving out. The folder stared at him for a minute longer than the others, and then disappeared. Touma sighed and got up.

"Back to Cerebro." He closed his eyes as a tingling sensation came ove him, and when he opened his eyes he was back in the astral form of Cerebro, surrounded by wires.

"It is time for me to go." The wires gently unwrapped themselves and Touma found himself fading out of the mechanism that is Cerebro.

TBC

A.N. There you go, big chappie! It probably sucks but…big chappie! Please read and review, arigato gozaimasu ^.~

P.S.! I will be using some Japanese; I'll have translations though! Ja!

**Stuff I might have used already!**

**1.Hai---yes**

**2. Iye---no**

**3.Arigatou Gozaimasu---Thank you very much **


End file.
